Miracles
by Ary Escobar
Summary: Una vida estaba en camino, Reyna y Leo no podían permitirse fallar; iban a ser padres y esa era su motivación a partir de ahora. Sus vidas dieron un giro inesperado pero de alguna manera lo harían funcionar y con suerte, encontrarían el amor en el camino.
1. Prologo

**_Dear lector: This story will be published in spanish, maybe, someday, I'll translate it but by now It'll stay this way. Sorry._**

* * *

 ** _Disclamer:_**

 _Cualquier aspecto conocido **pertenece a Rick Riordan** , el resto **nos pertenece a mi y a LittleMissPerfect2**. Por favor no publiquen sin nuestra autorización._

* * *

 _"Y a mi me volvió loco tu forma de ser..."_

 **Loco - Los Autenticos Decadentes**

* * *

 **Miracles**

I.- Prologo

 _By: Ary Hyuga_

 _Beta:_ _LittleMissPerfect2_

* * *

Leo nunca, en sus 21 años de vida, había visto algo así. El solo hecho de que su banda tocara en un bar Latino era más que espectacular. La multitud perdía el control cuando los alababan. Canciones de rock en español hacían que todos brincaran y el lugar retumbara; pero aquello era especialmente anormal.

La chica estaba totalmente ebria. Ella se había subido a una mesa y bailaba y cantaba como si nadie la estuviera viendo. Cuando seguridad llego a bajarla, la chica noqueó al gorila que intentó someterla. La multitud, obviamente, la ovacionó mientras ella seguía bailando.

El turno de la banda de Leo se terminó y él estaba impaciente por hablarle.

Cabello negro, ondulado y brillante; ojos marrones, piel morena, no tan alta como él, pero más que la mayoría de las chicas. Vaqueros y camisa negra; muy poco maquillaje y Converse. Ella era exactamente lo contrario al tipo de chicas que Leo solía llevarse a la cama después de cada presentación.

"Hola," ella lo miro y le sonrió; le dijo algo que Leo no entendió y eso lo hizo reírse. "¿Puedo invitarte una bebida?"

Ella bufó y asintió. Leo la guió a la barra y la acomodó en un banco mientras que él se quedó de pie junto a ella.

"¡Pólux!" El aludido, que era el cantinero del bar, le sonrió y se acercó a pedir su orden. "Dame un gran vaso de agua, ¿quieres?"

Pólux miró a la chica que veía la escena atentamente, y respondió, "Chico, ella necesitará mucho más que eso."

Leo ignoró el comentario y volvió su atención a la aún desconocida. "¿Vienes sola?"

Ella negó con la cabeza. "Mi hermana."

Leo escaneó el bar buscando a alguien que tuviera algún parecido con ella, pero las mujeres en el bar escaseaban y ninguna tenía ninguna facción en común con la morena.

"¿Ella sigue aquí?"

La chica arrugo la frente y miró el bar.

"Ups," Leo se rió. "Creo que no"

"Puedo llevarte a casa."

Ella le sonrió. "Soy Reyna."

Leo le tendió la mano. "Leo, Leo Valdez."

* * *

 **N/A.**

Queridos lectores.

He regresado desde la tumba :D

Y volví en mi idioma natal, donde casi nadie me conoce.

En fin, he venido a traerles un **Leyna** que, espero, conquiste sus corazones.

Es un capitulo corto, pero prometo que irán aumentando. Voy a agradecer todos sus comentarios.

Con amor (Y muy entusiasmada)

 _Ary Hyuga_


	2. Remordimientos

**_Dear lector: Good news! We're already translating this history, please stay tuned ;)  
_**

* * *

 ** _Disclamer:_**

 _Cualquier aspecto conocido **pertenece a Rick Riordan** , el resto **nos pertenece a mi y a LittleMissPerfect2**. Por favor no publiquen sin nuestra autorización._

* * *

 _"Last Friday night._ _Yeah, we danced on table tops a_ _nd we took too many shots, t_ _hink we kissed but I forgo_ t _"_

 **Last Friday Night- Katy Perry**

* * *

 **Miracles**

II.- Remordimientos

 _By: Ary Hyuga_

 _Beta:_ _LittleMissPerfect2_

* * *

Sábado. Si, era sábado, de eso podía estar muy segura.

Pero, ¿por qué el sol entraba por su ventana? ¿Era tan tarde ya?

Espera…

Fue solo entonces cuando Reyna recordó que su habitación no tenía ventanas.

Ella se sentó de un solo movimiento, uno de los peores errores que había cometido. Su cabeza y sus ojos protestaron abiertamente. Cerró los ojos y respiró un momento, intentando disipar ese horrible mareo que la atacaba.

¿Qué rayos había pasado la noche anterior?

Lentamente abrió los ojos y…

"Dioses."

No estaba en casa, esa en definitiva no era su casa.

No fue hasta entonces que Reyna comenzó a ver el panorama completo; no solo no se encontraba en su casa, sino que estaba desnuda, en una cama ajena, junto a un chico que también estaba desnudo y dormía profundamente. Este era probablemente su departamento.

Poco a poco recuerdos inundaron su mente.

Reyna había reprobado su examen de titulación y estaba devastada; sus maestros la habían despedazado y no había logrado salvarse. Hyllia, su buen apoyo, decidió que no la dejaría deprimirse por eso, así que casi a punta de espada, la obligó a bañarse, maquillarse y ponerse ropa decente, la arrastró a un bar y le ordenó a uno de los meseros que nunca la dejara sin bebida.

Y eso era todo, no recordaba nada más. No tenía idea de quién era el chico junto a ella y solo los dioses sabrían que lo que había hecho…

"¡Santo cielo…!"

 _Lo que había hecho._ El remordimiento la abrumo, había pasado la noche con un desconocido y ni siquiera sabía su nombre.

Reyna miró al chico junto a ella; cabello negro y ondulado, no muy largo pero suficiente para que los risos colgaran sobre su rostro. Estaba boca abajo así que solo podía ver un lado de su rostro, su nariz ligeramente afilada y sus labios carnosos. El chico no estaba mal, tenía brazos fuertes y una espalda torneada y, tenía que admitirlo, un muy buen trasero.

Pero en definitiva no quería volver a verlo. Solamente los Dioses sabrían que rayos podría haberle dicho la noche anterior.

Ella buscó toda su ropa pero había algo que no encontraba, así que sin remedio se vistió con lo que tenía y dejó el departamento.

Leo se levantó solo unos minutos después de que ella saliera, abrió los ojos esperando verla dormida y sin embargo ella ya no estaba ahí.

Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo e intento buscarla en los alrededores. Ella realmente le gustaba – no quería solo sexo de una noche – pero no logró encontrarla.

Rendido, regresó a su apartamento y entró a bañarse. Había una pequeña prenda roja en el piso, justo afuera de su baño, que llamó su atención. Se agachó a recogerla y al extenderla, los recuerdos llenaron su mente.

Reyna le había atraído bastante cuando la vio en el bar, pero ella estaba borracha y él no había querido aprovecharse de su estado. Sin embargo, cuando llegaron a su departamento y ella se quedó solo en bragas… bueno, no había podido resistirlo.

Esa mujer lo había vuelto loco y podían apostar a que habría dado cualquier cosa por pasar otra noche con ella.


	3. La Noticia

**_Disclamer:_**

 _Cualquier aspecto conocido **pertenece a Rick Riordan** , el resto **nos pertenece a mi y a LittleMissPerfect2**. Por favor no publiquen sin nuestra autorización._

* * *

 _"You were scared, I was scared, we were scared but I did not let that show"_

 **You Got Me - Taking Back Sunday**

 **Miracles**

III.- La noticia

 _By: Ary Hyuga_

 _Beta:_ _LittleMissPerfect2_

* * *

El auto de Jasón se detuvo frente al bar.

Reyna respiró profundamente al ver la puerta de aquel lugar, tratando desesperadamente de calmarse. Jasón tomó su mano, haciendo que ella lo mirara.

"Tranquila, te prometo que todo estará bien."

Y ahí estaba él, Jasón Grace, el amor platónico de toda su vida, diciéndole que ese terrible error iba a terminar bien.

"Ni siquiera sé qué hacemos aquí, no es algo que…"

"Reyna" la interrumpió él "ya hablamos de esto, él tiene que saberlo."

Reyna suspiró resignada porque sabía que él tenía razón; aquel chico (que ella aun no conocía) tenía derecho a saber que iba a ser padre.

Claro que Reyna había considerado muy seriamente interrumpir el embarazo, pero ni Hyllia ni Jasón creían que fuera buena idea, y el último le prometió que la apoyaría solo si el padre coincidía en que hiciera "tal barbaridad"

"Jasón, ni siquiera recuerdo su nombre."

El rubio hizo una mueca. "Solo entremos y vamos a esperar lo mejor."

Y dicho esto, él bajó de su Audi y abrió la puerta de ella para ayudarla a bajar. Reyna tuvo que evitar poner los ojos en blanco; desde que Jasón se había enterado de su embarazo, estaba siendo terriblemente paranoico y sobreprotector.

Reyna pudo imaginarse que, quien fuese a ser la madre de sus hijos, sería una mujer muy afortunada. Lamentablemente para ella, esa oportunidad no estaría en su futuro.

Jasón le sostuvo la puerta para que pasara y destellos de memoria la invadieron apenas entró al bar, ninguno del que pudiera sentirse orgullosa.

Reyna miró al chico que acomodaba unas botellas detrás de la barra. Afortunadamente, algo del chico – la forma en la que se movía o tal vez el color de su pelo – le pareció vagamente conocido.

"Hola, disculpa…"

El aludido la miró. Tenía cabello rubio y ojos verdes; su rostro era redondo y sonreía ampliamente. "¿Que te sirvo?"

"Oh, no nada, gracias. En realidad estoy buscando a alguien", el chico parecía sorprendido pero no la interrumpió, "Creo que es uno de los músicos. Tiene el cabello negro y nariz respingada, como un elfo latino, ¿quizá?"

El chico rio con su explicación y negó con la cabeza."Lo siento niña, pero si Leo no te ha llamado aún, entonces puedes dar por hecho de que no lo hará."

Reyna miro a Jasón quien veía ceñudo la escena.

"Disculpa," dijo este, su rostro completamente serio. "De verdad necesitamos hablar con él."

El chico del bar de giro a ver a Jasón. "¿Y tú eres…?"

Jasón le tendió la mano. "Jasón Grace. Soy el abogado de la señorita y de verdad necesito ver a ese tal Leo."

"Pólux", le respondió el chico sacudiendo la mano extendida en su dirección. "Escucha, si te digo donde está, tendrás que sacar al bar del lio en que se haya metido. Nosotros no nos hacemos responsables…"

"Solo dinos donde está."

Pólux asintió y los guió a una escalera en la parte trasera del bar. En el segundo piso había una banda ensayando, eran cinco chicos pero Reyna no necesitó que le indicaran cual era Leo. Su rostro y sus ojos traviesos no la habían dejado tranquila desde que la prueba de embarazo salió positiva.

Los cinco chicos estaban tocando una canción que Reyna conocía: Mr Brigthside de _The Killers_.

 _Todo comenzó con un beso, ¿cómo terminamos así?_

Una canción bastante adecuada para el momento.

"Hey chicos, callen. Basta."

La banda dejó de tocar y los cinco miraron a Pólux enojados. Fue recién entonces cuando la mirada de Leo se encontró con la de ella y su rostro se pintó con una enorme sonrisa. Él dejo de lado la guitarra que estaba tocando y se acercó a ellos.

"Leo, no sé qué rayos hiciste pero si mencionas al bar te juro que…" comenzó a decir Pólux.

"¿Qué?" preguntó el moreno, totalmente confundido.

"La señorita y su abogado quieren hablar contigo."

La sonrisa de Leo se borró inmediatamente.

"¿Abogado?". Le preguntó a Reyna, sus ojos muy abiertos en sorpresa. "¿No crees que es algo extremo?"

Reyna suspiró y miró a Pólux. "¿Hay algún lugar privado donde pueda hablar con él?"

 **~oOo~**

"¡Embarazada!?"

Y claro que lo había gritado, por si alguien en el bar no lo sospechaba ya.

"Te pido que no me levantes la voz."

Leo se dejó caer en la silla de la oficina de Pólux.

"Escucha, no pretendo ser grosero pero… ¿Estas segura de que es mío?" Reyna tomó su bolso y se dispuso a salir; en definitiva no tenía por qué soportar sus idioteces. "Oye no, espera…"

Leo la detuvo y le pidió que se sentara una vez más.

"Lo siento, es solo que yo… bueno, usamos protección, te lo aseguro."

"Pues claramente no era de muy buena calidad," Reyna respondió enojada.

"Bien, si lo que quieres es tener que culparme adelante, pero ¿qué vamos a hacer?"

Reyna suspiro, "Escucha, no vine a pedirte que tomes la responsabilidad, en realidad yo tengo la intención de…"

"No". El rostro de preocupación de Leo cambió inmediatamente a uno de determinación; había leído las intenciones de Reyna y no estaba dispuesto a dejar que sucediera.

"¿Estás seguro?"

"Mi madre me crio como un hombre responsable, Reyna, y no me importa si tengo que vender mi alma, vamos a tener ese bebé y te juro que no le faltará nada."

No era una sugerencia, era una orden. Reyna lo miró por un momento y entonces se derrumbó. Escondió su rostro entre sus manos y dejó que las lágrimas cayeran.

¿Cómo había podido pasarle eso?

Nunca había dejado que la irresponsabilidad tomara parte de su vida y el único día que lo hizo, había quedado embarazada. Eso sí que era tener mala suerte.

"Oye tranquila." Leo se arrodillo frente a ella y tomo sus manos entre las suyas. "Lo siento Reyna, no sé qué sucedió pero no dejare que esto arruine tu vida, si es que eso crees que pasará."

Reyna lo estudió; sus ojos cafés la veían con ternura, e incluso algo de culpa, pero sin una pizca de mentira.

"Sé que estas asustada, y está bien que lo estés; ninguno de los dos nos esperamos esto pero, oye, no es el fin del mundo ¿vale?"

"Es fácil para ti decirlo…"

"No, Reyna, no lo es. Yo también tenía planes y metas y demás pero…"

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Reyna. Solo entonces comprendió el peso de lo que estaba sucediendo: iban a ser padres. _Padres._ Una vida iba a depender de ellos, especialmente de él; iba a tener que conseguir alimento, vestido, techo y todo lo que esa vida pudiera necesitar.

No iba a ser fácil, sobretodo porque él no conocía a Reyna. Quizá ni siquiera pudieran congeniar, quizá no podría contar con su apoyo…

"Está bien Leo, te creo," ella le sonrió cálidamente y él no pudo evitar devolverle el gesto.

Un par de golpes en la puerta de la oficina los regresó a la realidad. Jasón entro unos momentos después.

"Reyna, ¿está todo bien?"

Leo se puso de pie y le tendió la mano.

"No nos han presentado, soy Leo Valdez." Jasón correspondió al saludo.

"Jasón Grace."

"Un placer. Entonces Reyna es tu…"

Reyna se puso de pie, de vuelta a su habitual fortaleza.

"Amigo. Jasón es mi mejor amigo y es quien me ha apoyado todo este tiempo."

"Bien bueno, supongo que me tendré que acostumbrar a verte cerca entonces," Leo bromeó pero Jasón no respondió. "En fin, Reyna tengo que volver al ensayo pero, ¿podemos salir por un café mañana? Tenemos mucho de qué hablar."

"Seguro."

"Bien, hay una cafetería increíble a dos calles de aquí. ¿Nos vemos aquí a las dos?"

 **~oOo~**

"Él no me agrada." Fue lo primero que Jasón dijo cuando subieron al auto.

Reyna no supo que responder. Leo le gustaba, o por lo menos le atraía físicamente. Y había algo en sus ojos que ella no podía ignorar; que la llamaba a confiar en él.

Pero, ¿quién sabe? Con su suerte, podría ser un simple farsante.

"No lo sé, por ahora solo quiero ir a casa."

Jasón le sonrió. "Tranquila Reyna, todo va a estar bien."

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_

 _No saben lo que disfrute escribiendo este capitulo, de mis favoritos!_

 _Los quiere,_

 _Ary_


	4. Cambios

**_Disclamer:_**

 _Cualquier aspecto conocido **pertenece a Rick Riordan** , el resto **nos pertenece a mi y a LittleMissPerfect2**. Por favor no publiquen sin nuestra autorización._

* * *

 _"_ All of life's colors turn to gray, then you turn around and you smile my way: Suddenly all my problems disappear on cue _"_

 **Singing In The Rain - Simple Plan**

 **Miracles**

IV.- Cambios

 _By: Ary Hyuga_

 _Beta:_ _LittleMissPerfect2_

* * *

"Eres un perfecto imbécil."

Leo dejó los cables de la bocina que estaba arreglando y miró a Will, quien estaba que se partía de la risa.

"Púdrete Solace," dijo, lo que solo hizo que Will riera aún más.

"Vamos futuro padre, deja de ser tan amargado. ¿Qué tienes en mente?"

Leo cerró la tapa de la bocina con más fuerza de la necesaria y se dispuso a conectarla para ver si ahora se le daba la gana de funcionar.

"Supongo que buscaré un trabajo."

Will Solace, uno de los mejores amigos de Leo y quien tenía una banda para eventos sociales, se encogió de hombros.

Estaban en el segundo piso del bar de Pólux. La banda de Will había dejado de tocar ahí unos meses atrás debido al éxito que habían obtenido; en ese tiempo Leo era parte de la banda pero no los había seguido ya que no quería tantas responsabilidades.

"Sabes que te quiero de regreso." Leo dejó de configurar la bocina y posó su mirada en su amigo. Will realmente estaba hablando en serio.

"¿Y tu guitarrista?"

"Él no es suficiente. He querido sacarlo hace semanas, pero no he encontrado a nadie que sea lo suficiente bueno para nosotros; nadie ha llenado tus zapatos, amigo."

Leo suspiro. La sola idea de tocar las mismas canciones cada noche en todas esas bodas cursis o fiestas insípidas le parecía deprimente; la música era su escape, el componer canciones y tener la oportunidad de expresarse en el bar era su razón de vida.

Pero su razón de vida había cambiado. Ahora era un pequeño ser humano que en menos de nueve meses vendría a la tierra; que iba a necesitar de Leo…

"Estoy dentro."

Will sonrió, "No te vas a arrepentir amigo, lo prometo."

Mentalmente Leo les rezó a los dioses para que su amigo no estuviera equivocado.

 **~oOo~**

"Muy bien, tengo que hablar contigo."

Reyna exhaló resignada. Había pasado la última semana escondiéndose de su hermana, pero ese día Hyllia la había atrapado. Había llegado a su casa justo cuando Reyna estaba tomando un baño. Aunque eso no la detuvo.

"¿Podrías al menos esperar a que me vista?" Reyna respondió irritada, mientras ponía una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo.

Hyllia puso los ojos en blanco pero, igualmente, entró al cuarto de Reyna y se sentó dándole la espalda, para no verla mientras se cambiaba.

"Reyna, no puedes evadir más el tema, tenemos que hacer algo respecto a tu embarazo."

"Hermana, estoy bien. No sé qué es lo que te preocupa tanto."

"Oh, casi nada, solamente quiero saber de dónde sacarás el dinero para las consultas médicas, vitaminas, ultrasonidos, el parto y eso sin contar lo que vendrá después de que nazca _mi sobrino_ " Reyna no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar a su hermana llamar "sobrino" a su hijo… o hija.

"Nos la vamos a arreglar" Le respondió ella mientras se vestía una blusa roja sin tirantes para complementar los jeans oscuros y _Converses_ que ya se había puesto.

"Escucha, sé que eres una mujer fuerte e independiente y que podrás con cualquier cosa, pero esto supera tus limites, Reyna…"

"Hyllia…" La aludida se puso de pie y miró a su hermana menor, tomó sus manos y la obligó a mirarla a los ojos.

"Reyna, vas a pasar por cosas muy difíciles, tu cuerpo cambiara y también lo harán tus hormonas. Vas a experimentar demasiadas cosas y llegara un punto donde preocuparte por tu economía te romperá." Reyna suspiro, ella sabía que su hermana tenía razón, le gustara o no, estaba muy por encima de cualquier cosa que le hubiera sucedido antes.

Había pasado las últimas dos semanas de su vida intentando aceptar la idea de que había otra vida dentro de su cuerpo, todo había sucedió demasiado rápido y sin que ella pudiera sospechar nada, pero lo peor estaba por venir…

"Déjame ayudarte Reyna, para eso estoy yo aquí" Hyllia le dijo suavemente a su hermana menor. Esta la observó. Era casi como verse en el espejo; Hyllia y ella eran idénticas, solo que su hermana era un poco más alta y tenía una mirada temeraria que Reyna nunca creía que pudiera tener.

"Bien, tu ganas. ¿Qué haremos primero?"

"Vamos a rentar esta casa."

 **~oOo~**

"Cuando dijiste que me iba a mudar, siempre supuse que me iba a ir a vivir contigo, ¡no que me ibas a enviar a la casa de un extraño!" Reyna exclamó por el teléfono a su hermana. Se encontraba afuera del edificio de Leo, maleta en mano.

"No es un completo extraño; dormiste con él y vas a tener a su bebé en unos meses," le recordó Hyllia.

"Sabes a lo que me refiero."

"No seas tan negativa, Reyna. Velo como una oportunidad para llegar a conocer al futuro padre."

Reyna suspiró con frustración pero le concedió la razón. Después de todo lo que Hyllia le estaba diciendo tenía sentido.

"Adiós, hermana. Ya estoy aquí," la morena se despidió de su hermana rápidamente y tocó la puerta de su nueva casa.

"Bien, pues… bienvenida" Leo abrió la puerta para ella. El departamento era justo como ella lo recordaba, no era muy grande pero tampoco era pequeño. En realidad, tenía el tamaño ideal.

"Ven acá, esta será tu habitación." Él la guio hasta la parte trasera del departamento, justo frente al cuarto de él había una habitación vacía, solamente había una cama y un ropero.

"Creo que está bien" Leo sonrió.

"Lo arreglaremos, se verá mucho mejor cuando pintemos las paredes y traigamos todos tus muebles."

Reyna le sonrió – una sonrisa sincera –; él estaba haciendo todo lo que podía para que ella se sintiera bien y eso era algo que no podía dejar de agradecerle.

"Tendremos que compartir el baño, pero obviamente tu tendrás prioridad siempre. Ahora, la comida es otro asunto; en realidad casi nunca como en casa así que…"

"Yo me encargo de eso." Reyna miró a Leo, quien le seguía sonriendo. "¿Hay algo más?"

"Oh…" Leo entendió, dejo la maleta de Reyna en su nueva habitación y se despidió. "Llama para lo que necesites, tus cosas estarán aquí antes de lo que esperas."

"Gracias Leo. Buenas noches," y con eso, Reyna cerró la puerta y la aseguró con llave.

"Descansa…" susurró Leo, del otro lado de la puerta.

La verdad es que eso no fue lo que él se había imaginado cuando Reyna propuso el mudarse juntos. Él esperaba que pudieran al menos compartir la misma habitación; se levantaría temprano por la mañana, prepararía el desayuno y la sorprendería con un desayuno en la cama y ella sonreiría y lo besaría como agradecimiento…

Leo tomó una cerveza del refrigerador y se dejó caer en el sillón de su sala; estaba engañándose a sí mismo. Había soñado con eso mil veces, pero Reyna no era la chica de ese ese sueño.

 **~oOo~**

 _"Si estás embarazada por primera vez y nunca habías tomado en serio las advertencias de que muchas mañanas te la pasarías en el baño, es momento de hacerles caso. ¡No te preocupes! Es normal despertar por la mañana con un sabor amargo en la boca, náuseas y vómitos una o dos veces al día estará dentro de lo común durante el primer trimestre del embarazo…"_

Reyna cerró su computadora de golpe. Solo leer sobre las náuseas le daba náuseas.

Dejó su computadora debajo de su cama y se tumbó en ella, la habitación estaba callada y fría, las paredes blancas la deprimían y la hacían sentirse demasiado lejos de su casa.

No pudo evitar que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos.

"Como te gusta hacerme llorar," susurró.

Era la tercera vez en dos días que se soltaba a llorar. Reyna odiaba llorar, pero se lo permitía porque podía culpar a su embarazo.

Aún le era difícil aceptar que estaba embarazada, a excepción de las náuseas que todo le causaba, no había nada más que le recordara que había una vida dentro de ella.

Su mente viajó a su persona favorita; habían pasado tres días desde que había hablado con Jason por última vez. Él había salido por negocios y no volvería hasta dentro de dos días. ¿Que pensaría el cuándo supiera que se había mudado con Leo? ¿Podría molestarse?

Reyna se permitió imaginarse a Jason enojado, sacándola de ahí a toda costa, y declarándole el amor que siempre tuvo por ella.

Con ese dulce pensamiento se quedó dormida.


	5. Un día juntos

**_Disclamer:_**

 _Cualquier aspecto conocido **pertenece a Rick Riordan** , el resto **nos pertenece a mi y a LittleMissPerfect2**. Por favor no publiquen sin nuestra autorización._

* * *

 _"You won't ever be alone, wait for me to come home"_

 **Photograph - Ed Sheeran**

 **Miracles**

V.- Un día juntos

 _By: Ary Hyuga_

 _Beta:_ _LittleMissPerfect2_

* * *

Era ya el décimo día en el que Reyna despertaba en su nuevo hogar y estaba comenzando a acostumbrarse. Leo siempre dormía hasta tarde; su banda tocaba casi todos los días así que normalmente llegaba hasta después de las tres de la mañana. _  
_

Reyna decidió tomarse una ducha; había amanecido particularmente positiva -algo que no era muy común en ella. Se vistió con una falda blanca que le había regalado su hermana y una blusa sin mangas; recogió su cabello e incluso se puso algo de delineador. Su ánimo subió aún más al verse en el espejo; se veía bastante bien para una mujer embarazada. Aunque, verdaderamente, el único cambio visible era su vientre que poco a poco comenzaba a crecer.

Ya habían pasado cuatro semanas desde que se enteró de su embarazo y por fin había logrado asimilarlo e incluso comenzaba a encariñarse.

Descalza, salió de su dormitorio y fue hacia la cocina.

Cuando llego al departamento no había nada de comida real, solamente un par de sopas enlatadas y algunas cervezas. Leo se disculpó y le ofreció, avergonzado, llevarla de compras al día siguiente.

A dos semanas de eso y la pequeña cocina se encontraba ahora repleta de víveres; en realidad, el departamento entero había cambiado. La sala siempre estaba limpia, ella había reacomodado los sillones e incluso había colgado algunos de sus cuadros en las paredes. El baño había sido remodelado casi completamente; Reyna trajo algunos muebles de la casa de sus padres y ahora incluso había un pequeño almacenero para productos de limpieza.

Sin embargo, el dormitorio de Reyna era el que más había cambiado. Jasón le compró papel para tapizar las paredes, que ahora eran color lila con rayas verticales de un amarillo muy claro; su peinador estaba pulcramente ordenado, como siempre; había cambiado sus sabanas por unas blancas y como proyecto personal había pintado las puertas del armario de color blanco.

Ciertamente, Reyna le había dado vida al departamento. Hasta olía mejor y, a diferencia de cuando Leo vivía solo, siempre estaba iluminado.

Todos esos cambios hacían que Reyna se encariñarse cada vez más con el lugar. A Leo no le había molestado en absoluto, por el contrario, todas las mañanas mencionaba el cambio que Reyna hubiera hecho el día anterior y le agradecía por ello.

Mientras Leo pasaba los días ensayando y las noches tocando, ella los pasaba manteniendo la casa en perfectas condiciones, haciendo pequeños cambios, reparando lo que no servía e incluso haciendo las compras del día. Ella, que siempre pensó que no tendría material para ser ama de casa, estaba manteniendo la vida en ese pequeño lugar.

"Buenos días" La voz de Leo la sobresalto. Él estaba de pie en el marco de la cocina, usando solamente su pantalón para dormir.

"Vaya, te levantaste temprano," ella respondió sorprendida.

"Will nos dio el día libre, así que pensé que podría ayudarte en algo por aquí." Reyna asintió.

"Estaba a punto de preparar el desayuno…"

"No digas más," la interrumpió Leo "Déjamelo a mí, ¿qué te parecen unos panqueques?"

"Es justo lo que iba a preparar." Él le sonrió entusiasmado y se puso a trabajar. Reyna salió de la cocina para darle espacio y se sentó en la sala.

Vivir con Leo no era especialmente difícil para ella, él era bastante atento y muy caballeroso, pero siempre estaba afuera y muy pocas veces sabia de que hablar con él. Ninguno de los dos había tomado la iniciativa de entablar una conversación real; nada nunca había ido más lejos de los eventos de su día y de los pocos planes a futuro que hacían por él bebé.

Y es que en realidad Reyna dudaba que ellos tuvieran algo en común, además del hijo que estaban esperando. Leo, por su parte, tenía una preocupación muy parecida.

Reyna era muy reservada y tenía una forma muy ruda de terminar las oraciones; él había intentado que las conversaciones duraran un poco más de cinco minutos, pero apenas había logrado.

¿Sería alérgica a algo? ¿Podía usar cualquier tipo de leche en el desayuno? Cada día Leo se preguntaba si todo eso iba a funcionar.

"Bien," le dijo él, llevando el plato con panques a la sala. "Te puedo asegurar que estos son los panqueques más deliciosos que alguna vez habrás probado."

Ella sonrió y los tomó agradecida.

"¿Quieres café?"

"Mejor algo de jugo. Está en la nevera," ella le indicó y Leo rio suavemente.

"Reyna, esta es mi casa, se dónde están las cosas," la aludida sonrió y se encogió de hombros. Leo volvió a la cocina y abrió la nevera.

"¿Dónde dijiste que estaba?" Le grito él y por primera vez desde que Reyna se había mudado, la escuchó reír. La sonrisa en el rostro de él fue automática.

Leo se sentó junto a ella a desayunar; ella se veía radiante y sonreía más de lo que Leo la había visto sonreír alguna vez.

"¿Cómo te sientes hoy?"

"Genial, al fin se acabaron las náuseas matutinas."

"Supongo que es eso lo que te tiene de tan buen humor," ella asintió, tomando otro pedazo de panque con su tenedor. "¿Qué tienes planeado para hoy?"

"Oh, pues… nada en realidad. Pensaba pasar el día viendo películas."

"Sabes, normalmente te apoyaría, pero… el día está genial; sería casi ilegal quedarnos aquí adentro."

Reyna miró por la ventana; el sol de las diez de la mañana iluminaba la ciudad, el cielo estaba despejado y tenía el presentimiento de que la temperatura era la ideal para una tarde afuera.

"Vale, tienes razón. ¿Qué sugieres?"

Leo lo pensó un momento. Quizá Reyna no iba a ser la mujer con la que pasaría el resto de su vida, pero si sería la madre de su hijo y por eso quería conocerla mejor.

"Salgamos a caminar. ¿No necesitas algo en casa? Podríamos ir a comprar lo que haga falta. Podemos aprovechar y conversar un rato."

Ella aceptó; tenía una lista de cosas que comenzaban a escasear y que Leo estuviera ahí para ayudarle con las bolsas era una ventaja.

Pasaron la mitad del día en el mercado local. Leo le preguntó todo sobre sus gustos musicales y ella sobre sus comidas favoritas; para el final del día, él sabía sobre su obsesión con Bruno Mars y el cómo no toleraba el pop de moda, que no era alérgica a nada y adoraba leer.

Reyna también había descubierto algunas cosas sobre Leo; nunca estaba quieto, su mente iba de un tema a otro en segundos, sus manos siempre necesitaban estar ocupadas y tenía un sentido del humor algo complicado, pero Reyna había podido mantenerse al tanto de sus bromas.

Cuando volvieron a casa, la morena preparó una ensalada con pollo y crema de elote mientras Leo se dedicó a acomodar los víveres en el lugar que correspondían.

Cuando estuvo todo listo, se sentaron en la mesa de la cocina. Leo abrió su ordenador y pusieron una película de súper héroes mientras comían. Reyna pasó toda la película cuestionando las acciones del millonario con el súper traje y Leo alabándolo por su habilidad con la ingeniería.

"¿Qué tal te ha parecido el día?" Leo preguntó mientras Reyna lavaba los platos.

"En realidad me ha gustado mucho, es lindo tener compañía, para variar," Leo sonrió. "Pero ahora necesito descansar un poco, estoy comenzando a sentirme mareada…"

"¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que llame al doctor? ¿Vamos al hospital?"

"Leo, tranquilo, es normal," él la miro, aún dudando. "En serio, tranquilo, solo déjame tumbarme un rato en el sillón y estaré de maravilla para la cena."

Una idea llegó a la mente de Leo."Deja eso, los lavaré más tarde. Ven"

Reyna no discutió y siguió a Leo. Él le pidió que se recostara en el sillón y fue a su habitación, volviendo con su guitarra unos segundos después.

"¿Qué estas…?"

"Solo tocaré un poco mientras te quedas dormida." Reyna se recostó sobre su costado para poder verlo; él estaba sentado en el sillón individual. Ambos sonrieron y Leo comenzó a tocar.

Era una canción lenta, las notas eran suaves y hermosas; y entonces Leo comenzó a cantar.

 _Loving can hurt_

 _Loving can hurt sometimes_

 _But it's the only thing that I know_

 _When it gets hard_

 _You know it can get hard sometimes_

 _It is the only thing that makes us feel alive_

Claro que Reyna conocía la canción, _Photograph_ de Ed Sheeran. La voz de Leo era tan suave que a ella no le costó nada relajarse, sus ojos se fueron cerrando poco a poco y se quedó dormida antes de que se terminara la canción.

Leo la observó dormir; no podía negarlo, era preciosa. Mentalmente rezó porque su hijo se pareciera a ella, con la piel canela y el cabello negro brillante.

Fue recién entonces cuando Leo se dio cuenta de que no le había preguntado un pequeño detalle. ¿Había su embarazo interrumpido alguna relación? Tenía que haber alguien; ella era increíble. Eso lo supo en cuando la vio entrar al bar aquel día. El día que habían pasado juntos solo lo confirmaba. Reyna era maravillosa; le costaba mucho creer que hubiera estado sola.

Leo pasó casi una hora tocando canciones para ella. Estaba tocando una canción de Jason Mraz cuando Reyna despertó.

"Hola," le saludó, sin dejar de tocar.

"Tocas tan mal que me quede dormida," ella dijo, frotándose los ojos. Leo rio y dejo de tocar.

"¿Cómo te sientes?"

La morena respiró hondo y se sentó antes de responder. "De maravilla, aunque algo hambrienta."

Leo miro su reloj, eran casi las siete de la tarde. "Hay un lugar al que quiero llevarte; creo que te gustara"

~oOo~

El departamento de Leo estaba en Hell's Kitchen, Nueva York, pero su madre vivía desde siempre en Nueva Jersey. Sin embargo, NY era una parte muy importante de su vida; había sido en Harlem donde sus padres se habían conocido. Específicamente, allí había cierto lugar que siempre había sido muy especial para Leo y su familia.

"Demeter's Kitchen" dijo el latino, cuando estacionó el auto frente a un restaurante italiano.

El lugar era pequeño pero muy acogedor, la entrada tenia arquitectura romana y en el segundo piso una azotea con mesas al aire libre.

Al entrar los abrumo el olor a especias y vegetales y el estómago de Reyna protestó.

"Leo!" Llamó una chica, Katie Gardner, la dueña del lugar.

"Hola Katie."

"Que sorpresa verte, tu madre siempre llama antes de que vengan." Leo sonrió, nervioso.

"Oh, es que hoy no vengo con mi madre. Katie, te presento a Reyna." Los ojos de Katie se abrieron de par en par, lo cual provocó que Reyna se sonrojara.

"Pues bienvenida, Reyna, soy Katie Gardner."

"Katie es la dueña del restaurante, ha pertenecido a su familia por generaciones," explico Leo.

"Oh, un gusto Katie," La aludida le sonrió a Reyna entusiasmada.

"Tienes suerte, Leo. Tu mesa de costumbre está libre, ¿Por qué no suben y en un momento más les llevo lo de siempre?"

"En realidad nos gustaría intentar algo diferente," dijo el latino. Katie lo miró sorprendida por un momento antes de sonreír nuevamente.

"Eso es aún mejor, les llevo la carta enseguida."

Con eso desapareció en la cocina. Leo guió a Reyna por las escaleras y la llevó a la azotea. Era lunes por la noche, así que no había mucha gente. La pareja caminó a una mesa en una de las esquinas; Leo ayudó a Reyna a sentarse.

"Lo siento si Katie te hizo sentir algo incomoda."

"No, no para nada, solo me sorprendió," Leo asintió, comprensivo.

"Mis padres tuvieron su primera cita aquí. Desde entonces se convirtió un lugar especial para la familia, por eso conozco a Katie desde que tengo memoria." Reyna escuchó solo una parte de lo que Leo había dicho. ¿Ahí habían tenido sus padres su primera cita? ¿Significaba eso que esa era su primera cita?

"¿Te gusta el lugar? Podemos buscar otro…" agregó él apuradamente.

"Tranquilo, está bien" Leo suspiró aliviado. "Solo… me halaga que me hayas traído a un lugar que significa tanto para tu familia."

"Bueno, serás la madre de mi hijo, creo que eso te hace parte de mi familia," ella sonrió.

"Gracias, supongo."

"¿Leo?" Él se congelo. Conocía esa voz, claro que la conocía, la había soñado por muchísimo tiempo. Miro a quien lo llamaba y ahí estaba ella; cabello del color del caramelo, ojos del color del cielo, con un vestido blanco no muy largo y unos pequeños tacones. Y le sonreía, con la misma sonrisa que desde siempre lo había hechizado.

"Calipso," se puso de pie de inmediato y ella se acercó a abrazarlo.

"Wow, Leo, estas tan cambiado."

"Tú… tú te vez increíble" Ella se sonrojo y le sonrió. Solo entonces pareció notar a Reyna.

"Disculpa, soy Calipso," se presentó ella y Reyna le extendió la mano.

"Reyna."

"Oh si, si claro, Calipso ella es Reyna, mi…"

"No me hagas caso," intervino Reyna. "Soy solo una amiga de la familia." Calipso asintió.

"Encantada de conocerte Reyna. Yo estoy por allá con unos amigos así que… Me alegra mucho el haberte encontrado Leo, ojalá nos veamos pronto." Y con eso se fue.

Leo volvió a sentarse y se encontró con la mirada inquisitiva de Reyna. Afortunadamente, Katie llegó con la carta y lo salvó de cualquier pregunta.

Reyna pidió pasta Alfredo con pollo mientras que Leo pidió brochetas de carne. Mentalmente pidió una salvación del cielo para no tener que explicarse con Reyna, pero no llegó.

"¿Otra amiga de la familia?" Pregunto ella, burlona. Leo la miró con recelo, pero era obvio que ella no estaba celosa, sino que solo estaba jugando con él.

"¿Soy muy obvio?" Ella se rio.

"Demasiado. Estás loco por ella"

Leo exhaló, agobiado. "Ella estuvo conmigo en la universidad, y yo… bueno."

"Espera" Lo detuvo Reyna "¿En la universidad?" Leo le sonrió.

"Deje el MIT hace un par de años" Los ojos de Reyna se abrieron de par en par.

"¿El MIT? ¿Por qué?" Él solo se encogió de hombros.

"En algún punto perdí mi interés por la mecánica así que simplemente lo dejé." Reyna no podía creerlo, la universidad lo era todo para ella y Leo lo había dejado como si de nada se tratara.

"¿Qué hay de ti? Tu pareces chica de universidad." Reyna suspiró.

"Completé mi carrera de leyes. El día que te conocí mis maestros rechazaron mi tesis y me negaron el título, tendré que volver a defenderla en seis meses," Leo tomó su mano y Reyna lo miro sorprendida.

"Lo harás de maravilla."

Reyna no quería hablar más sobre el tema. Queriendo cambiar de tema, no pudo evitarlo y casi sin pensarlo, dijo:

"Escucha Leo, sobre Calipso… yo sé que él bebe hará nuestras vidas más complicadas, pero no estamos obligados a ser pareja, ¿sabes? Si tú quieres intentar algo con ella yo… yo te apoyo"

"¿Qué?"

"Lo que digo es que, podemos hacer esto solo siendo amigos."

Las palabras de Reyna lo golpearon de una manera que él no podía interpretar. Por una parte, él era libre para - una vez más - intentar algo con Calipso, pero por otra… Reyna estaba prácticamente rechazando. ¿Era eso lo que él quería?

Katie llego con la comida justo a tiempo para salvar la noche, una vez más.

El estómago de Reyna gruñó de desesperación al ver su plato; la comida olía deliciosa y se veía aún mejor. Impaciente, dio el primer bocado.

"¿Qué hay de ti?" La pregunta de Leo la desorientó un momento "¿Hay alguien en tu vida?"

"Oh…No, no en realidad." Leo la miro, desconcertado.

"¿En serio? ¿Ni siquiera un pretendiente?" Reyna rio.

"¿Por qué te cuesta tanto creerlo?"

"¡Porque eres bellísima!" Leo no se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo hasta que se escuchó a sí mismo. Reyna se sonrojó de inmediato. Era la primera vez que la veía sonrojarse; sus ojos brillaron solo un poco más y acomodó un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja.

"Gracias," ella contestó tímidamente y Leo le sonrió. Si, quizá su corazón pertenecía a Calipso, pero Reyna lo estaba poniendo de cabeza.


	6. Todo un caballero

**_Disclamer:_**

 _Cualquier aspecto conocido **pertenece a Rick Riordan** , el resto **nos pertenece a mi y a LittleMissPerfect2**. Por favor no publiquen sin nuestra autorización._

* * *

 _"He doesnt look a thing like Jesus but he talks like a gentleman like you imagined when you were young"_

 **When you were young - The Killers**

 **Miracles**

VI.- Todo un caballero

 _By: Ary Hyuga_

 _Beta:_ _LittleMissPerfect2_

* * *

"¿Quieres que pase por ti?"

Reyna observó la fachada del enorme edificio frente a ella. Al fin haría su _no tan_ triunfal regreso a la universidad. Seguro se llevaría un buen sermón de la Dra. Lupa, su consejera de tesis, pero era mejor terminar con todo eso de una buena vez.

"No, está bien, nos vemos en casa."

"¿Estás segura? A Will no le molestara si…"

Reyna lo miró y puso los ojos en blanco. "Leo, basta, estaré bien."

Él asintió, tomó su mano y le dio un beso en el torso de esta. "Cuida de los dos," dijo con una ternura que abrumo a Reyna. Sin embargo, se contuvo a sí misma de salir corriendo y le sonrió antes de salir del auto.

Vio su reflejo en las puertas del edificio de la facultad; usaba un vestido recto con estampados abstractos, botines de gamuza y una chaqueta de mezclilla, cabello recogido, sus lentes para leer y su inseparable mochila roja.

Sintió un verdadero alivio al darse cuenta de que no parecía una señora embarazada, sino una estudiante más… al menos por ahora.

"¡Reyna!" Una voz conocida la hizo detenerse. No había notado lo mucho que había extrañado a su amigo hasta que la enredó entre sus brazos.

"¡Hola Nico!"

"¡Creí que no volvería a verte! El idiota de Jasón no quería darme tu dirección…"

"Lo siento, le pedí que no le contará a nadie Nico. Quería toda la discreción posible."

"Y eso lo entiendo, pero yo no soy un desconocido." Reyna se preguntó si Nico y Jasón habían tenido alguna discusión en particular; Nico era un gran amigo de los dos, solían hacer todo juntos, por lo que no era normal escuchar tanto resentimiento en las palabras de su amigo.

"Voy a la oficina de la doctora Lupa, ¿me acompañas?"

"Dalo por hecho, quiero escuchar todo sobre tu embarazo."

Reyna sonrió y le habló de lo mucho que su vida había cambiado en solo dieciséis semanas.

 **~oOo~**

Una hora y media después de haber entrado en la oficina de la doctora Lupa, Reyna se encontraba en la biblioteca de la universidad, acompañada por Nico, buscando todos los libros que la doctora le había encargado estudiar.

"Reyna, no es que no me emocione escuchar tantos detalles de tus horribles nauseas matutinas, pero… no me has hablado nada del padre…" dijo Nico tímidamente. Era obvio que no quería herirla al tocar ese tema pero Reyna también podía ver claramente la curiosidad de Nico sobre el tema.

La aludida no pudo evitar sentirse incomoda. ¿Qué debía de decir de Leo? Había tanto que decir pero, al mismo tiempo, todas las palabras del mundo no parecían ser lo suficiente para describirlo.

"Bueno pues… su nombre es Leo y es músico."

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Nico cuando se dio cuenta de que Reyna no agregaría nada más. "¿Me estás diciendo que tienes casi dos meses viviendo con él y es lo único que sabes?"

Reyna puso los ojos en blanco.

"No es lo único que se dé él… es solo que no sé qué debería de contarte; ¿lo más importante? Él no es Jasón…" Nico bufó por lo bajo al oír sus palabras. Reyna frunció el ceño, confundida. "¿Cuál es tu problema con Jasón?"

"Bueno, ¿además del hecho que es un imbécil? "

"Nico, ¿qué sucede?"

"Reyna basta, de verdad, no puedes seguir desperdiciando tu vida por Jasón" La repentina franqueza de Nico la tomó por sorpresa. "Déjalo ir, ya has perdido demasiadas buenas oportunidades por alguien que apenas te mira."

"Gracias por subirme la moral…"

Nico se puso de pie, repentinamente enojado. "Escucha, hoy no estoy de humor para escucharte hablar y hablar de Jasón. Luego te llamo."

Y con eso se fue.

Reyna pasó un par de minutos repitiendo la conversación con Nico en su mente, tratando de averiguar que había ido mal, pero no conseguía entenderlo. Decidió que lo mejor era concentrarse en el trabajo, que era bastante, y más tarde le preguntaría a Jasón.

 **~oOo~**

Dos horas más tarde las letras comenzaron a tambalearse frente a los ojos de Reyna y solo entonces se dio cuenta de lo quieto que había estado el remolino en su vientre.

"¿Estás ahí?" Susurró, y justo cuando comenzó a pensar que se estaba volviendo loca – ni siquiera estaba completamente segura si podía escucharla hablar – su bebe dio una pirueta dentro de ella. No pudo evitar sentirse sobrecogida. "Me alegra que te concentres estudiando, no podemos depender de tu padre"

El bebe dio una patada.

"¿Lo estás defendiendo?" Reyna sonreía. Sabía bien que él bebe solo respondía a las vibraciones de su voz, pero prefería pensar que su hijo era tan inteligente como ella, y podía entender lo que sucedía.

Un mareo sacudió la mente de la futura madre y solo entonces se dio cuenta de que tenía todo el día sin comer, y ya eran casi las cuatro de la tarde. Tenía que comer antes de que se agotaran sus reservas de energía…

Con tres enormes libros de derecho y su bolsa bajo el brazo, Reyna se precipitó a la cafetería más cercana, saludando casualmente a algunos maestros que le sonreían con cortesía, y unos pocos compañeros de carrera. Iba caminando tranquila, pero de un momento a otro, su vista se oscureció y sin más, perdió el conocimiento.

"¿Reyna?"

Poco a poco recuperó la conciencia; podía sentir el frio del suelo bajo ella, pero su torso estaba en los brazos de alguien.

"¿Reyna? ¿Puedes oírme?" La voz le era vagamente conocida; tardó un poco en enfocar su visión y cuando al fin lo hizo, fue brutalmente atacada por un par de ojos azul eléctrico. "¿Estás bien?" La preocupación genuina brillaba en sus ojos, lo que hizo que a Reyna se le encogiera el corazón.

"Hola." Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Jasón.

"Hola, ¿Qué sucedió?" La morena respiró profundamente e intentó tomar control de su propio cuerpo otra vez. Sintió un ligero movimiento en su vientre que la calmo – apenas había despertado y ya se encontraba su bebe en lo más arriba de sus prioridades – y solo entonces trató de ponerse de pie. Jasón extendió su mano y la ayudó a levantarse.

"No lo sé. ¿A qué hora llegaste?" Jasón tomo los libros que Reyna tenía en la mano y su bolso; todo con la mano izquierda pues su mano derecha estaba en la espalda de Reyna, listo para atraparla si ella volvía a desmayarse. Esos pequeños detalles eran los que conquistaban a Reyna. Quizás eran involuntarios para Jasón, pero para ella lo eran todo.

"Venía caminando detrás de ti, pensaba sorprenderte cuando vi que te derrumbabas. Se me paró el corazón, creí que te había sucedido algo grave." Una boba sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Reyna, que ella inmediatamente suprimió.

"Estoy bien, creo que fue solo un ataque de hambre."

Jasón la miro ceñudo."¿Desde hace cuánto que no comes?"

"Desayune un poco de fruta…"

"Por los dioses, Reyna, ¡Me sorprende que no te hayas desmayado antes! ¿Y dónde está Leo? Se supone que él te está cuidando…"

Reyna no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco "Le pedí que me dejara sola, no puedo concentrarme en estudiar mientras él está preguntándome si estoy bien cada cinco segundos…" Jasón sonrió un poco ante el comentario de Reyna.

"¿Qué quieres comer? ¿Tienes algún antojo en especial?" Tan pronto como Jasón lo dijo un inmenso antojo de hamburguesa se apoderó de Reyna.

El rubio la guio a su carro, abrió la puerta por ella y acomodo sus libros en el asiento trasero. Luego la llevo a un lujoso restaurante, uno de los favoritos de la familia Grace, y dejo al mesero anonadado al pedir una hamburguesa.

Pasaron toda la tarde riendo y charlando; Reyna le contó cada detalle de lo que había aprendido en esa intensa tarde de estudio, Jasón la llenó de cuestionamientos que tenía que reforzar antes de volver a defender su tesis y una vez más, la impresionó con sus habilidades jurídicas.

Después de pasar a comprar un helado, Jasón la llevo a casa, subió todas sus cosas y se aseguró de que Reyna no necesitara hacer ni un poco de esfuerzo físico.

"¿A qué hora llegará Leo?" Reyna se encogió de hombros, era miércoles así que probablemente no tendría tocada, pero cuando se trataba de ensayos no había una hora límite. "¿Te molesta si te acompaño hasta que vuelva?" Reyna le sonrió bobamente

"Te preocupas demasiado por mi Jasón, estoy bien" El rubio sonrió, pero era una sonrisa diferente, una que Reyna nunca había visto en él.

Su estómago dio un vuelco dentro de ella de solo verlo sonreír así. Y sin previo aviso, el tomó las manos de ella en las suyas y la miró a los ojos "Tardé demasiado en darme cuenta, ¿no es así?"

El corazón de Reyna comenzó a latir desbocado "¿Darte cuenta?"

El rubio acomodó un rebelde mechón de cabello castaño detrás de su oreja y acaricio su mejilla en el proceso. Reyna se preguntó si había vuelto a desmayarse o si simplemente se había golpeado en la cabeza y se encontraba ya en el cielo.

"No me di cuenta de lo mucho que te quiero hasta que te vi con Leo, y lo lamento."

"¿Qué?" Reyna estaba en shock. El bebé en su vientre pataleaba insistentemente, pero ella apenas era consciente de eso.

"Me gustas Reyna, desde hace tiempo, pero no quería arruinar nuestra amistad, y aun no quiero hacerlo. No quiero perderte, pero tampoco puedo soportar pensarte con él… no ahora que me enamoré."

Reyna estaba sin habla; su deseo más grande al fin se había vuelto realidad, su amor platónico estaba frente a ella confesándole su amor… ¿Podía el momento ser más perfecto?

Jasón comenzó a acortar la distancia, lentamente puso su mano en la cintura de Reyna y ella apoyó sus manos en su pecho. Se movían lentamente, como si el otro fuera a desaparecer si hacían un movimiento brusco, y justo cuando Reyna pudo sentir los labios de Jasón rosando los suyos… lo empujó lejos de ella.

Apenas alcanzó a llegar al baño antes de que su estómago saliera de su cuerpo.

Jasón tuvo la decencia de esperarla fuera del baño, algo que ella agradeció infinitamente. Cuando estuvo segura de que las arcadas habían terminado se miró en el espejo; su cabello estaba despeinado y sus ojos hinchados por las lágrimas involuntarias. En resumen, un perfecto desastre.

Lavó sus dientes con más fuerza de la necesaria y espero hasta que la hinchazón de sus ojos bajara antes enfrentarse a Jasón. Este la esperaba justo afuera del baño, con un vaso con agua listo para ella.

"No sabía si querías que entrará ¿estás bien?" Reyna le sonrió agradecida por su preocupación.

"Creí que las náuseas se habían terminado, al parecer me equivoque." Jasón la abrazó y besó su frente.

"Está bien Reyna, ya pasarán."

La puerta se abrió en ese momento y un alegre Leo entró al departamento.

"Rey-rey, ¡te encantara lo que compré hoy!" El ánimo de Leo decayó visiblemente en cuanto vio a Reyna separarse de Jasón, y su preocupación se disparó al ver sus ojos rojos. "¿Reyna? ¿Qué sucede?"

Él se precipito a su lado, pero Jasón tomo su mano antes de que este pudiese hacer algo. Leo se congeló en su lugar.

"Está bien Leo, fue un mareo solamente."

"¿Mareos? Creí que habían terminado." Miró a Reyna, intentando buscar una explicación del repentino acercamiento de Jasón, pero ella estaba impenetrable.

"Yo igual, creo que me esforcé mucho en la universidad, debería ir a descansar." Jasón la miró sonriente.

"Claro, fue un largo día. Te llamo mañana, ¿está bien?" Ella asintió y Jasón le dio un beso en la frente de despedida. Le dio a Leo una palmada en la espalda antes de irse, y cerró la puerta al salir del departamento.

"¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó Leo en cuanto el rubio se había marchado.

"No fue nada, Jasón solo estaba preocupado por mí."

"¿Tenía motivos para esta preocupado?" El tono en la voz de Leo comenzó a molestar a la morena. ¿Por qué tenía que darle explicaciones?

"Me desmayé en la universidad por no comer, eso es todo."

La furia se desató dentro de Leo.

"¿¡Eso es todo!?" Reyna lo miró y Leo tuvo que detenerse a sí mismo de dar un paso atrás. Sus ojos eran duros y determinados, no iba a darle más explicaciones y fin de la conversación.

"Eso es todo Leo, iré a bañarme," dijo y para dejar en claro que estaba molesta, cerró la puerta del baño con más fuerza de la necesaria.

Leo suspiró derrotado y observó la caja que con tanto entusiasmo había traído a casa. Él y Will habían ido al centro de la ciudad para firmar un contrato para un evento masivo que prometía muchas ganancias; regresaban al bar llenos de felicidad cuando pasaron frente a una tienda de artículos para bebe. Había sido idea de Will entrar, pero cuando Leo vio la silla para comer de madera con estampados de engranes y carros no pudo evitar comprarla. La silla tenía que armarse y él pensó que pasaría una tarde divertida con Reyna intentando armar su primera compra para el bebé.

Con el ánimo por los suelos, Leo fue a la nevera, tomó una cerveza y volvió a la sala para tumbarse en el sillón. ¿Estaba entendiendo mal las señales?

El último mes había sido maravilloso. Reyna era cada día más abierta con él, Leo hacia un esfuerzo descomunal para despertar temprano todos los días y poder desayunar con ella; cada mañana había un tema de conversación diferente, pero a Leo le encantaba cuando Reyna hablaba de política. Le apasionaba defender a los más necesitados, y los ojos le brillaban cuando le hablaba a Leo sobre su tesis y las iniciativas de ley que esta contenía.

Reyna había comenzado a interesarse en su música, le hablaba sobre canciones que podían integrar a su show y escuchaba los miles de discos que Leo tenía en su casa. Después de una visita que habían hecho a la casa de la madre de Leo, Reyna había mejorado su forma de cocinar (algo que Leo no había creído posible, pues siempre le había gustado la comida de Reyna).

Will y el resto de los chicos de la banda habían ido un par de fines de semana a la casa. Reyna se desenvolvía con una naturalidad impresionante cuando ellos estaban cerca; los chicos la amaban y ella le había confesado a Leo que también los quería mucho.

Poco a poco y sin que él lo notara, Reyna se había colado en su vida y encajaba en ella a la perfección… Pero Leo no encajaba en la vida de ella; no tenía relaciones políticas ni sabía sobre leyes, no tenía un coche último modelo, no sabía nada de finanzas ni era un caballero sofisticado.

Leo cerró los ojos y suspiró, desesperado.

Se había dejado comenzar a sentir algo por Reyna, pero no había considerado que quizás, ella no querría sentir nada por él. Pero ya era bastante tarde, nunca podría sacar esos ojos cafés de su corazón.


	7. Nuestro hijo

**_Disclamer:_**

 _Cualquier aspecto conocido **pertenece a Rick Riordan** , el resto **nos pertenece a mi y a LittleMissPerfect2**. Por favor no publiquen sin nuestra autorización._

* * *

 _"No, you couldn't' be that far, I'm driving my car to where I hope you are, maybe I can talk you down"_

 **Talk you down - The Script**

 **Miracles**

VII.- Nuestro hijo

 _By: Ary Hyuga_

 _Beta:_ _LittleMissPerfect2_

* * *

"Me alegra muchísimo informarte que tu embarazo va de maravilla, Reyna." Esta miró a Leo, quien le sonrió ampliamente. "Veo que estás siguiendo las indicaciones al pie de la letra y conociendo a Leo, estas siendo muy bien cuidada."

En su décima novena semana de embarazo, principios de su segundo trimestre, Reyna tenía su revisión periódica con el médico: uno de los mejores ginecólogos de Nueva York y el medio hermano de Will, el doctor Michael Yew. Reyna se sentía bastante tranquila gracias a la reputación del doctor, mientras Leo por la confianza que le tenía a la familia Solace.

"Así que chicos, les tengo una noticia; ya podemos determinar el sexo de su bebé. ¿Quieren saberlo?"

"No," respondió Reyna.

"Si," dijo Leo al mismo tiempo.

Los dos intercambiaron miradas después de responder al unísono.

"Bueno, no se preocupen por eso. Discútanlo y si quieren saber, se los diré la próxima sesión." Michael tenía la buena costumbre de nunca perder la sonrisa, algo que Leo agradecía pues era evidente que, una vez más, Reyna se había enojado con él.

Las cosas habían estado difíciles las últimas dos semanas, desde el incidente con Jasón para ser precisos. Reyna había comenzado a alejarse; salía temprano de casa – siempre sin desayunar – y la única razón por la que Leo sabía que volvía en algún momento en la tarde era porque la casa estaba limpia y siempre había comida. Sin embargo, por las noches salía nuevamente y volvía cuando estaba segura de que Leo estaría con la banda.

Pocas veces coincidían y cuando lo hacían, terminaban discutiendo.

A Reyna parecía molestarle cada comentario que Leo pudiera hacer, y sus explicaciones consistían en un simple: _"No lo entiendes."_ Al parecer Leo era realmente estúpido porque, según Reyna, no entendía nada.

Un silencio abrumador llenó el coche mientras Leo conducía de regreso al departamento. Se había cansado de intentar conversar con Reyna; ella seguía respondiendo tajantemente y mirando fijamente por la ventana. Era realmente irritante que se quedara callada en todas sus discusiones. ¿Cómo se suponía que lo arreglaran si ella se negaba a hablar?

Su ira aumentó en cuanto estacionó el auto y vio lo que lo esperaba en su propia casa. El deportivo de Jasón estaba estacionado del otro lado de la acera. Tan pronto Leo apagó el motor, Reyna salió a su encuentro.

Leo tomó sus cosas y entró al departamento, cerrando la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria.

Estaba viviendo un infierno; esforzándose al máximo para darle todo a Reyna y a su hijo para que ella pasara sus días jugando a la novia boba de un tipo que, Leo estaba seguro, no la valoraba en absoluto. Derrotado, tomó una cerveza de la nevera y, como ya era costumbre, se desplomó en el sofá.

Veía una serie de súper héroes en la televisión cuando Reyna entró al departamento. Apenas y vio a Leo antes de ir a la cocina a preparar algo para comer. Veinte minutos de sonidos de vasijas y la televisión hicieron que la ira de Leo llegara a su límite. Tomó otra cerveza de la nevera y se recargo en esta, viendo a Reyna mientras picaba vegetales para el estofado que estaba preparando.

Su belleza casi lo hace olvidar que ella era la razón de su enfado; su oscuro cabello estaba enredado en una larga trenza que caía por su espalda, sus ojos cafés fijos en su tarea, sus labios rosas entre abiertos eran una dolorosa tentación con la que Leo lidiaba cada día. Apenas y era visible el pequeño bulto en su abdomen, pero su embarazo estaba haciendo maravillas con sus pechos y eso era algo que Leo simplemente no podía ignorar.

Se recordó a sí mismo que estaba enojado con ella y _por ella_ así que alejo todas sus fantasías y se volvió a concentrar en lo frustrante de la situación.

"¿Por qué no quieres saber el sexo del bebé?" Se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que tal vez no era buena idea provocar una pelea con Reyna mientras ella tenía un cuchillo en mano, pero ya era demasiado tarde para retractarse.

"Porque no quiero."

Leo rio despectivamente y tomó un grande trago de su cerveza antes de responder. "Excelente respuesta abogada; ha ganado el caso."

Reyna golpeó la mesa en la que trabajaba y soltó el cuchillo. Sus ojos cafés llenos de enojo se fijaron en Leo, pero eso solo hizo que la furia del moreno aumentara.

"¿A qué quieres llegar con esto, Leo?"

"¿Acaso no tengo derecho de participar en esta decisión? También es mi hijo, Reyna."

"Ay, por favor…" Ella resopló. Leo dejó su cerveza junto al cuchillo de Reyna y se posó frente a ella para encárala.

"¿Qué? ¿Solo porque no está dentro de mí significa que no es mi hijo? ¿Qué no te estoy dando todo lo que necesitan?"

"No entiendes…" Fue Leo quien golpeo la mesa entonces, harto de su excusa de siempre.

"¿Qué Reyna? ¿Qué no entiendo? ¿Crees que soy un estúpido solo por ser músico?" La voz de Leo aumentaba con cada palabra. "Pues déjame decirte que estas equivocada. Soy ingeniero del MIT, me gradué hace dos años, dos malditos años antes que tú, así que deja de tratarme como un idiota. ¿Qué es lo que no entiendo?"

Reyna ni se inmuto, su mirada de enojo se mantuvo clavada en los ojos del moreno.

"No quiero saber el sexo y no lo vamos a saber, y se acabó."

Leo exhaló, tratando de controlar su furia. Tomó su cerveza y comenzó a caminar de regreso a la sala. "Me extraña que tu amiguito Jasón no quiera saber, seguro podría llenarte de regalos si le dices si es niño o niña."

"¿¡Qué!?"

El moreno se detuvo a medio camino entre la cocina y la sala para mirar a Reyna al responderle un amargo. "Lo que oíste."

"No metas a Jasón en esto; él no fue quien me embarazo."

Leo rio. "Un privilegio que el idiota nunca podrá quitarme."

El rostro de Reyna se tiño de rojo. Salió de la cocina empujando a Leo y se dirigió a su habitación, dos segundos después paso frente a Leo con su bolsa en mano y salió del departamento.

Fue el sonido de la puerta principal al cerrarse lo que hizo a Leo reaccionar; Reyna lo estaba dejando.

Corrió tras ella. Apenas alcanzó a llegar mientras ella se subía a un taxi.

"Espera, espera Reyna ¿A dónde vas? Escucha lo siento yo…"

"Olvídalo Leo, esto no va a funcionar."

"¿A dónde vas?"

"Lejos"

Reyna cerró la ventanilla del taxi y el conductor avanzó.

Y Leo se quedó ahí, de pie en medio de la calle. Solo entonces entendió lo solo que se había quedado.

 **~oOo~**

"Cálmate, no es bueno para el bebé que estés tan alterada."

Reyna quería golpear a su amiga; ¿cómo podía decirle que se calmara? Leo había sido un completo idiota hablándole así. Y no conforme con eso, se enorgullecía de la trágica situación en la que ella se encontraba.

"Es un imbécil," soltó Reyna. Sintió a su bebé removerse en su estómago, pero no le presto demasiada atención.

"Reyna, no quiero defender a Leo, pero tiene razón. No es correcto que Jasón se esté colando cada día en _su_ casa." La furia de Reyna ahora se centró en Nico.

Después de su impulsiva y un poco infantil huida, Reyna había buscado consuelo en la casa de Nico y Hazel, sus dos mejores amigos. Ellos eran medios hermanos y vivían bastante cerca de la casa de los padres de Reyna, lo cual no era demasiado lejos del departamento de Leo. Hazel había estado pasando los últimos días en casa de Frank, su novio. Al parecer las cosas comenzaban a ponerse serias entre los dos y ella tenía intención de mudarse pronto, por lo cual Reyna podía ocupar su habitación el tiempo que ella dispusiera.

Su primer instinto había sido llamar a Jasón, pero lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que él habría estado dispuesto a moler a golpes a Leo después de su discusión, y por más que lo odiara, Leo seguía siendo el padre de su hijo; no podía permitir que le hicieran daño.

Su teléfono volvió a sonar y ella volvió a enviar la llamada al buzón.

"Déjala en paz, Nico. Lo mejor que puede hacer por ahora es distraerse y esa es nuestra responsabilidad, ya luego lidiaras con esto, cariño." Hazel se puso de pie y tomó su bolso. Empujó a Nico y a Reyna fuera de su casa y dentro de su coche para llevarlos al cine.

Reyna no había notado lo mucho que había echado de menos a sus amigos hasta que pasó la tarde entera con ellos.

 **~oOo~**

"¿Qué rayos haces aquí?" Ya habían pasado dos días desde que Reyna había dejado el departamento de Leo; Nico había ido a recoger sus cosas a casa de Leo y por lo visto el soplón le había dicho donde se ocultaba pues ahí estaba Leo, de pie en la puerta de la casa de su amigo.

"Quiero que vuelvas."

"¿Para qué? ¿Para que siga siendo tu trofeo en tu inexistente batalla contra Jasón?"

"¿Si no existe la batalla entonces porque te preocupa tanto?"

Reyna exhaló, desesperada."Vete Leo, te llamaré cuando necesite pañales para tu hijo."

"Solo cuando necesita algo es mi hijo también," Leo murmuró por lo bajo, sin que la morena escuchara.

"¿Qué acabas de decir?"

"No importa. Reyna, vamos…!"

Ella cerró la puerta, no tenía humor para tratar con Leo.

Media hora más tarde la puerta volvió a sonar. Reyna se dirigía a abrir lista para gritar a Leo toda la lista de insultos que tenía preparada cuando Nico la interceptó en la sala.

"Espera, Reyna, déjame atender esta."

Ella no discutió y se alejó de la puerta solo lo suficiente para no ser vista.

"Oh… hola, soy Will Solace, busco a Reyna. ¿Está aquí?" Will le tendió la mano a Nico quien lo observaba cautelosamente.

"¿Y tú eres…?"

"Will Solace," insistió el rubio, acercando más su mano a Nico. El moreno la estrechó, aunque su mirada de desconfianza no abandonó su rostro.

"¿Qué necesitas de Reyna?"

"Solo quiero hablar con ella, lo prometo. Seré bueno."

Nico miró a Reyna para que ella decidiera. A ella le agradaba Will, era muy divertido y al igual que su medio hermano, el Doctor Yew, tenía la capacidad de nunca perder la sonrisa. No tenía motivos para ser grosera con Will así que asintió, haciendo que Nico lo dejara pasar al departamento.

"¡Hola Reyna!" Will se acercó a ella y la abrazó con cuidado. "Wow, mira eso, ¡el pequeño Leo comienza a crecer!" Puso su mano en la pequeña barriga de Reyna. Él bebe en su interior dio una vuelta en reacción a la voz de Will; al parecer también a él le agradaba.

"Dejémoslo en la pequeña Reyna, ¿te parece?" Le corrigió ella, a lo que Will rio.

"Lo siento, entonces… ¿lo sigues odiando?"

"Will por favor dime que viniste a visitarme y no a intentar que vuelva a su casa, porque si es así…"

"No, no Reyna olvídalo, no es por eso," la interrumpió él. "Aunque créeme que Leo es un asco sin ti, no vine a pelear sus batallas. En realidad, vine a entregarte esto."

Will saco su billetera y le entrego a Reyna un cheque a su nombre, por casi 900 dólares. Ella se lo mostró a Nico, quien alzó una ceja, claramente impresionado.

"¿Qué es esto?"

"Es de Leo. Su paga de toda la semana, quiere estar seguro de que no te faltará nada" Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Nico. Por un segundo, a Reyna se le hundió el corazón; era un gesto demasiado noble por parte de Leo.

"Will…"

"Tómalo Reyna, si lo rechazas, el creerá que ya no tiene esperanza contigo," le explicó el aludido.

"¿Cómo sabes que tiene esperanza conmigo?"

"¿No la tiene?" Preguntó el rubio de vuelta. Nico tomó el cheque de las manos de Reyna y lo guardo en su bolsillo.

"La tiene, aunque ella aun no esté segura de eso, yo te lo puedo asegurar." Will miró a Nico y el moreno sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda.

"¿Y quién lo asegura?" Reyna notó que la sonrisa en su rostro ya no era tan amistosa sino más bien coqueta.

"Nico Di Ángelo," le respondió Nico, su rostro sin expresión podría haber engañado a cualquiera excepto a Reyna; él estaba tratando de no sonreír.

"Espero que tengas razón, Di Ángelo. Ha sido un gusto verte, Reyna y por favor, no seas tan dura con Leo." La sonrisa del rostro de Will se desvaneció y fue remplazada por una súplica sincera. Will estaba verdaderamente preocupado por su amigo y por ella.

"Solo hare lo que sea lo mejor para la pequeña Reyna, Will."

"O el pequeño Leo," completo él sonriendo una vez más. Se despidió de ella con un beso en la mejilla para luego mirar a Nico.

"Ha sido un gusto, Nico, espero verte pronto." El aludido solo asintió y lo acompañó a la puerta.

Reyna observó a su amigo y esperó hasta que este cerrara la puerta para preguntar: "¿Por qué estás tan seguro? ¿No decías que siempre dejo todo por Jasón?"

Nico sonrió. "Eres demasiado simple, Reyna. Solo te enojas por las cosas que te importan; nunca te has enojado con Jasón, pero tienes muchos días enojada con Leo…"

Él le dio una palmada en la espalda antes de desaparecer en su habitación; el bebe en su vientre bailaba en su interior. O quizá no era él bebe, quizá era otra cosa lo que provocaba las cosquillas en su estómago…


	8. La Casa

**_Disclamer:_**

 _Cualquier aspecto conocido **pertenece a Rick Riordan** , el resto **nos pertenece a mi y a LittleMissPerfect2**. Por favor no publiquen sin nuestra autorización._

* * *

 _"Everybody's trying to be a billionaire, but every time I look at you I just don't care, 'Cause all I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, is somebody to you"_

 **Somebody to you - The Vamps**

 **Miracles**

VIII.- La Casa

 _By: Ary Hyuga_

 _Beta:_ _LittleMissPerfect2_

* * *

"¡Salud!"

Siete botellas de cerveza se alzaron en los brazos de siete músicos que celebraban, lo que Will llamaba, el contrato del año. Una pequeña productora de cine en Los Ángeles les había firmado un contrato para que ellos se hicieran cargo de interpretar el soundtrack de cuatro películas. Habían firmado por una muy grande cantidad y un par de años, lo que significaba que tenían sustento por al menos dos años.

La mala noticia era que tendrían que hacer repetidos viajes a Los Ángeles, pero afortunadamente serian de solo un par de días cada uno.

Un sentimiento agridulce atravesó el corazón de Leo cuando pensó en contárselo a Reyna al llegar a casa. Su pecho dolió aún más cuando se tuvo que recordar una vez más que, al llegar a casa, ella no estaría ahí.

Apenas había pasado una semana desde que Reyna se había ido; Leo había decidido que lo mejor para los dos era darle su espacio así que no había insistido más. Después de todo, Will le había prometido que estaría en contacto con ella y que le avisaría si algo iba mal.

Más tarde esa noche, mientras Leo se encontraba recostado en el sillón en su casa y veía la enorme cantidad de dinero que había en su cuenta bancaria, se preguntó qué haría con ese dinero. Estaba seguro de una cosa; seria para él bebe. Pero, ¿qué le compraría? ¿Toda la juguetería?

La idea se estrelló en su mente como si hubiera sido demasiado obvia. Envió un mensaje de texto y se fue a dormir. Tenía mucho que hacer por la mañana.

 **~oOo~**

"Es una casa hermosa, Leo, y no te digo esto como tu agente de bienes raíces, sino como tu amiga."

Leo le sonrió a Annabeth, a quien consideraba su mejor amiga. Ella tenía casi el mismo tiempo de embarazo que Reyna. Percy y ella le habían dado la noticia solo unos días antes de que Reyna lo buscara en el bar para sorprenderlo con la misma novedad pero el vientre de Annabeth era el doble de grande que el de Reyna, lo cual se debía a que Annabeth y Percy serían padres de cuates; una pequeña Annabeth y un pequeño Percy se encontraban en camino.

"Gracias, Annie, pero me basta con que sea un buen lugar para él bebé." Annabeth le regaló una tierna sonrisa.

"Lo será, Leo, pero no por la casa, si no por lo que tú estás dispuesto a darle." Ella le dio un par de palmadas en el hombro y se alejó a su auto a atender una llamada.

Leo se quedó ahí, frente a la casa que había comprado. Era pequeña, solo tenía un piso pero el patio era muy grande, había un enorme árbol en el patio trasero y Leo no podía esperar a construir una maravillosa casa ahí arriba.

Había tres habitaciones, la cocina ocupaba otra habitación, en la parte trasera un cuarto de lavandería y claro, el gran recibidor donde Leo estaba seguro que pondría su enorme televisión plasma para ver el futbol americano. Tenían que reparar algunas cosas, pero lucía bien; Leo podía cubrirla y aun le quedaba un poco de dinero. Todo gracias a las maravillosas habilidades de Annabeth.

"Hable con el dueño," le informó ella después de guardar su celular. "Aceptó el precio y está listo para la firma de papeles. Si todo sale conforme a lo planeado, en dos semanas podrás tener la casa."

Leo no pudo evitar abrazar a su amiga; tenía un presentimiento maravilloso respecto a eso.

~oOo~

"Salsa a la boloñesa," leyó Leo en voz alta.

Había demasiados tipos de salsas para pasta; el solo quería una que supiera como la que preparaba su madre. ¿Cuál se suponía que eligiera? Exhaló frustrado. Quizá sería mejor que saliera a cenar otra vez…

"Esta es tu favorita." La voz de Calipso lo sobre salto. No pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente al verla ahí, sosteniendo un bote de salsa Alfredo frente a él.

"¡Calipso!" La enredó en un abrazo mientras ella reía y le regresaba el gesto.

"Hola, no sabía que fueras un chico de súper mercado…"

"No lo soy, en absoluto." Él señaló la canasta que tenía en su mano; había una pasta de dientes, un par de sopas en lata y un jugo de naranja. Calipso rio.

"Me sorprende que no hayas muerto de hambre desde la universidad." Leo le devolvió la risa nerviosamente e, inconscientemente, pasó su mano por la parte trasera de su cuello mostrando los músculos en su brazo.

"Sí, ha sido un milagro. Y tú, ¿también de compras?" Ella asintió, aun con su sonrisa dulce en el rostro.

"Así es, estaba preparando espaguetis en casa y me quede sin salsa…" Calipso abrió un poco más los ojos, tanto que Leo casi pudo ver una idea formándose en su mente. "¿Por qué no vienes a cenar? Tengo suficiente para los dos."

"Oh…" Leo dudó. ¿Debería? ¿Por qué no debería de hacerlo? Reyna le había dicho que lo intentara con Calipso y ella obviamente no se había resistido a salir con Jasón.

"Está bien si no puedes, quiero decir… entiendo si tienes planes…" Calipso comenzó a balbucear y Leo recordó lo tierna que se veía cuando se ponía nerviosa.

"No, no tengo planes Cal, y muero por volver a probar tus espaguetis." Ella sonrió ampliamente, sus ojos brillantes.

"Mi receta ha mejorado bastante desde la universidad," ella le advirtió y Leo sonrió.

"Tranquila, chica ruda, eso lo decido yo" Le respondió él mientras tomaba la salsa Alfredo de la mano de Calipso y la ponía en su canasta para ir a pagar.

 **~oOo~**

El departamento de Calipso era pequeño pero acogedor. Estaba muy cerca del supermercado así que tan pronto llegaron ella se dedicó a hacer la cena para los dos mientras recordaban viejas anécdotas de la universidad.

Leo la había conocido en una clase de cultura general. Ella era un año menor que él, pero por casualidad habían elegido la misma asignatura. Pronto se hicieron amigos y aunque la atracción entre los dos era bastante intensa, Leo tenía novia en ese entonces así que nada nunca sucedió. Tiempo después, cuando Leo al fin estuvo soltero, la atracción por Calipso volvió – o tal vez nunca se fue. Él estaba a punto de terminar su carrera cuando por fin tuvieron oportunidad de tener una verdadera cita, pero a pesar de lo bien que lo habían pasado, la presión de la universidad había aplastado cualquier esperanza de una relación.

Cuando Leo se graduó, volvió a Nueva York, con el plan de que ella lo seguiría al terminar su carrera; sin embargo, cuando el tiempo llegó, ella le confesó a Leo que se había enamorado de alguien más, por lo que se quedó en Massachusetts.

El destino los había vuelto a unir justo cuando Leo había embarazado a otra chica, lo cual le hacía imposible evitar pensar que simplemente nunca podrían estar juntos.

La velada había ido espectacular; Calipso si había mejorado su cocina lo cual impresionó mucho al estómago de Leo. Mientras comían, hablaron de la vida de esta; ella le contó que estaba trabajando en una reconocida empresa de desarrollo de software y aunque tenía un puesto pequeño, Leo no dudaba que llegaría muy lejos en poco tiempo.

"Ya fue suficiente de hablar de mí," declaró ella. "Dime, ¿qué hace el premio al estudiante del año en estos días?"

La pregunta incomodó a Leo de una manera extraña. "Yo… estoy en una banda, soy guitarrista."

"En tus tiempos libres, supongo," respondió ella aún sonriendo, apunto de comer un poco más de pasta.

"Eh… no, ese es mi trabajo."

Leo evito su mirada. Ya sabía lo que esos ojos le dirían; _¿Por qué alguien con tu talento se dedicaría a la música?_ Lo sabía, sabía que podía conseguir trabajo en cualquier gran empresa que él quisiera y que podría ganar todo lo que él quisiera, pero… no quería hacerlo. Era su última opción, en todo caso; no quería volver a la ingeniería.

"Oh…" fue la respuesta de Calipso. Leo notó que ella también evitaba su mirada. "Eso es… interesante, supongo."

"¿Por qué no cambiamos de tema?" Sugirió él y ella asintió.

"Es una buena idea. De hecho, hay algo que quiero preguntarte."

Leo se encogió de hombros. "Ataca."

"La chica con la que estabas el otro día, en el restaurante, ella…" No formuló una pregunta en realidad pero Leo sabía lo que quería decir; ella esperaba que le explicara su relación con Reyna, pero ¿cómo se suponía que la explicara si ni siquiera él la entendía?

"Es algo complicado," concluyó él.

"¿Estas… saliendo con ella?" Leo suspiró, era hora de arruinar su más reciente oportunidad con Calipso.

"No, técnicamente no, aunque…" Los ojos azules de Calipso hacían todo más complicado de explicar, pero al final cedió, "Nos dejamos llevar una noche y… bueno, ella quedó embarazada."

Los ojos de la rubia se abrieron por completo.

"¿¡Vas a ser padre!?" Leo asintió. "Wow, eso… eso es bastante que procesar."

El moreno resopló. "No tienes idea."

"Y, ¿piensas…?" Leo la miro.

"¿Qué?"

"Tú sabes, casarte con ella…"

"No ella… creo que no." Reyna había dicho que podían tener al bebe siendo amigos; a Leo no le agradaba la idea, pero tampoco había pensado si _quería casarse_ con Reyna.

Leo intentó cambiar de tema, pero la atmosfera estaba cargada con incomodidad por parte de los dos. Solo unos minutos después, él decidió que era mejor irse. Calipso lo acompañó a la puerta y antes de dejarlo ir, le dio su número de teléfono.

"Llámame, cuando tengas tiempo, ¿vale?" Leo aceptó, pero no estaba seguro de si quería llamarla o no.

Se perdió en sus pensamientos mientras conducía de regreso a casa. La había pasado realmente bien hasta que mencionaron su profesión. Calipso seguía siendo ella, alegre, amable, divertida… era bueno ver que algunas cosas no cambiaban. Sin embargo, él había cambiado; ya no era el ingeniero listo para comerse al mundo. ¿Qué había cambiado? No estaba seguro, solo sabía que la música lo hacía feliz, más que la mecánica, y no quería dejarla. Después de todo, si no hubiera dejado la ingeniería, probablemente nunca habría conocido a Reyna…

Ese fue el pensamiento que lo saco de su transe: se dio cuenta entonces que no estaba conduciendo a su departamento sino que estaba a punto de llegar a su casa nueva, a la que había comprado para su bebé. Decidió seguir y ver la casa una vez más.

Estacionó justo frente a ella; se veía sucia y descuidada, pero eso se repararía fácilmente.

Bajó del auto y se recargó en él para observar mejor su nuevo hogar. Necesitarían una cochera; el que Leo hubiera renunciado a su profesión no hacía que dejara de adorar reconstruir autos y motocicletas.

Se imaginó a sí mismo en unos años, jugando en el porche con el pequeño Leo, él bebe corriendo por todo el jardín tratando de huir de su padre mientras sostenía un balón de futbol americano. Se permitió soñar un poco más y se imaginó a Reyna viéndolos desde el marco de la puerta, riendo mientras sostenía a una pequeña entre sus brazos.

Se sonrojó. No había nadie viéndolo, nadie sabía que había imaginado y, aun así, se sonrojó. Porque era la primera vez que no era Calipso la chica en sus sueños: era Reyna. La quería a ella, aun no estaba seguro de que tanto, pero si estaba seguro de que el embarazo no había sido un error; Reyna debía estar en su vida.

E iba a hacer todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para que ella quisiera que Leo formara parte de la suya.


	9. El regalo

**_Disclamer:_**

 _Cualquier aspecto conocido **pertenece a Rick Riordan** , el resto **nos pertenece a mi y a LittleMissPerfect2**. Por favor no publiquen sin nuestra autorización._

* * *

 _"I'm feeling like there is no better place than right by your side"_

La Da Dee **\- Cody Simpson**

 **Miracles**

IX.- El regalo

 _By: Ary Hyuga_

 _Beta:_ _LittleMissPerfect2_

* * *

"Leo está por llegar y serás buena con él." El tono de Nico delataba que no era una sugerencia sino una orden de Nico. Reyna asintió. En realidad, no tenía intenciones de ser mala con Leo.

Nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero lo echaba mucho de menos; estar con Nico y Hazel no era una pesadilla, en realidad no había nada malo, pero extrañaba las preocupaciones de Leo. Extrañaba verlo alrededor por la mañana, el pánico en sus ojos cuando Reyna hacia una mínima mueca de dolor, su sentido de la urgencia al querer complacer cada uno de los antojos que ella tenía y lo que más extrañaba: esas tardes en las que se quedaba en casa y tocaba canciones para ella y el bebé.

Esas tres semanas lejos de él la habían hecho darse cuenta de lo especial que Leo se había vuelto en su vida. Su sentido del humor, su preocupación, su cariño… Él se había convertido en el padre perfecto y ella lo había cambiado por Jasón. Y no es que este último fuera malo; lo había seguido viendo en esas semanas, pero cada cita era más aburrida que la anterior.

Reyna se dio cuenta de que, si no hablaba de leyes con Jasón, no tenía nada mas de qué hablar.

Unos golpes en la puerta la sacaron de su reflexión. Con la pelota que se formaba en su vientre entorpeciendo sus movimientos, se dirigió a la puerta y atendió, mientras Nico se colaba rápido en la cocina, para darles "privacidad".

"Hola," saludó ella. Los ojos de Leo se abrieron como platos.

"¡Te ves preciosa!" Soltó él, llevando su mano directo a su barriga. Reyna sonrió y el bebé dentro de ella hizo una fiesta al escuchar la voz de Leo.

"Creo que alguien te extrañó," comentó ella y Leo la miró emocionado.

"Y yo te extrañe a ti, pequeño. Estoy muriendo por verte."

"O pequeña," le corrigió Reyna y Leo sonrió.

"También a ti te extrañé, Reyna" confeso él, la sonrisa borrándose de su rostro. Ella se sobresaltó al verlo; no eran muchas las ocasiones en que Leo estaba completamente serio. "Sé que me porté como un idiota contigo y…"

"Leo," le interrumpió ella, tomando su barbilla con su mano y, así, obligándolo a mirarla de verdad. "Lo lamento."

Los ojos del moreno se abrieron como platos. "¿Qué?"

"Lo lamento, por faltarte el respeto; sé que al final del día, soy la madre de tu hijo y no es correcto este esté por ahí paseándome con otro frente a todos tus vecinos."

Leo arrugo la frente."Eso no me importa en absoluto. Estaba genuinamente celoso, Reyna; no era por lo que pudieran decir a mis espaldas." Reyna no pudo evitar reírse ante su comentario.

"¿Paz?" Propuso ella. Leo la tomó en sus brazos y el pequeño bebé comenzó a patear.

"Tengo algo que mostrarte," anunció él al separarse de ella. "¿Tienes planes para hoy?"

"Sesión de estudio, pero puedo cancelarla."

"No sé, Reyna, no quiero pedirte que hagas eso…" Ella se encogió de hombros.

"Lo hare por mí misma; no puedo con la curiosidad." Leo sonrió.

"Bien, sube al auto, chica curiosa."

Ella hizo un viaje rápido a su habitación para tomar un abrigo pues estaban a mediados de noviembre y el frio estaba llegando a la ciudad. Se despidió de Nico de camino a la puerta y siguió a Leo hasta su auto.

"¿Me darás una pista?" Pidió ella mientras Leo comenzaba a conducir.

"Es algo para los tres," respondió él. La mente de la morena comenzó a correr; miles de opciones llenaron su cabeza. Leo se divertía viendo su mente trabajar, casi podía ver los pensamientos revolotear en su mente.

La nueva casa no estaba muy lejos. Unos quince minutos después, Leo se estacionó frente a ella.

"Okay, quiero que cierres los ojos Reyna," pidió él. Se sorprendió al ver que los cerraba sin objetar. Sacó la llave de la bolsa de su pantalón y la puso en la mano de ella.

"¿Qué es esto?" Reyna ni siquiera esperó a que él le diera la instrucción de abrir los ojos y observó la llave en su mano.

"Es una llave, se usan para abrir puertas." Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

"¿Y qué puerta abre, genio?" Leo sonrió ampliamente y señaló a la casa detrás de él.

"Esa." Reyna se congelo. Tenía que estar bromeando.

"No es cierto…" Leo trató de controlar su risa; la cara de Reyna no tenía precio.

"De verdad, inténtalo." A Reyna le tomó un par de segundos reaccionar, pero al final bajó del auto y se encaminó a la puerta que Leo había señalado. Él la seguía de cerca a sus espaldas y por alguna razón, eso la hizo sentir confiada.

Introdujo la llave en la cerradura y la puerta abrió fácilmente.

Leo puso su mano en la espalda de Reyna y la guió dentro de la casa. Sonidos de construcción llegaban desde la parte trasera de la casa; las habitaciones estaban solas y cubiertas de polvo y aunque la casa se veía chica desde afuera, era bastante espaciosa.

"Leo…"

"¿Te gusta?" Reyna lo observó sin poder creerlo.

"¿De dónde sacaste el dinero?" El moreno se encogió de hombros.

"Will firmo un buen contrato y lo junte con un poco de mis ahorros."

"Leo no debiste, no puedo…" Él puso su dedo sobre sus labios. El contacto envió una descarga eléctrica por la espalda de ella.

"Es para ustedes Reyna, hablaba en serio cuando te dije que no les faltaría nada."

Reyna pudo sentir su corazón derretirse dentro de ella. No había otra cosa que hacer, no había mejor manera de agradecerle el regalo tan maravilloso que Leo les había hecho más que enredarlo en sus brazos. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Leo se sintió completo. Tener a Reyna entre sus brazos solo se sentía correcto, se sentía como nunca lo había sentido antes.

Había valido la pena, había valido cada centavo que había invertido en la casa.

"Gracias Leo." Estaba llorando. Leo no pudo evitar sonreír con ternura al escuchar su voz llorosa. La alejó de él solo lo suficiente para verla a los ojos pero ella evitaba su mirada.

"Voy a suponer que son las hormonas quienes te hacen llorar." Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la morena.

"Yo supondré lo mismo." Leo le dio un beso en la frente y se guardó el impulso de besar sus labios.

"Ven, quiero que conozcas toda la casa," Leo la tomó de la mano y la guió por cada habitación. Reyna no intento soltar su mano, por el contrario, se sentía demasiado cómoda con el contacto.

La primera habitación que se encontraba al entrar a la casa era la sala-comedor, a la derecha estaba la cocina; había contratistas trabajando en la nueva cocina que Leo había pedido, pero Reyna interrumpió los trabajos pues quería hacer algunos cambios. Una puerta en la cocina guiaba a un pequeño cuarto de lavandería que tenía una ventana al patio trasero.

"En la casa de mi abuela había un árbol igual," comentó Reyna al ver el enorme roble en el patio. "Mi padre construyó para nosotras…"

"Una casa en el árbol," completó Leo, emocionado; Reyna sonrió y asintió.

"Confió en que ya tienes los planos para la casa ¿no?" Leo rio y la llevó de regreso a la sala.

En el fondo había una puerta que guiaba a un pequeño corredor. La puerta justo frente a ellos era el baño; bastante grande para poder tener tina y ducha juntos. La puerta a la izquierda era la habitación principal, el doble de grande de lo que era la habitación de Reyna en el departamento de Leo; el guardarropa era suficientemente grande para funcionar como vestidor.

"Esta podrá ser tu habitación, no necesito tanto espacio," dijo él humildemente y Reyna asintió a la idea de Leo. Luego la guió a la siguiente habitación, muy parecida a la anterior, ligeramente más pequeña. Leo había decidido que esa sería su habitación. La ultima era la más pequeña.

"Pensé que esta podría ser la del bebé." La habitación no era en realidad pequeña; seguía siendo más grande que el cuarto de Reyna.

Ella se imaginó la cuna y los muebles donde guardaría la ropa del pequeño. Quería hacer un rincón especial para él (o ella) donde pudiera jugar sin lastimarse. También necesitaría un sofá para las noches en vela, las cuales estaba segura serian demasiado frecuentes…

"¿Qué te parece amarillo?" Sugirió Leo y ella hizo una mueca.

"Estaba pensando en un café claro, con algunos detalles en café obscuro." Leo negó con la cabeza.

"Es demasiado serio, ¿Qué tal naranja?" Reyna negó con la cabeza.

"¿Y si hacemos un viaje a la Home Depot?" Leo rio.

"Suena bien, solo espera a que Will me deposite…"

"Vamos ahora," dictó Reyna.

"Reyrey, estoy algo bajo de recursos." La morena puso los ojos en blanco.

"Leo, compraste toda una casa para nosotros, déjame al menos ayudarte con los muebles."

"Gracias Reyna, pero no quiero que gastes tu dinero…"

"¿En mi hijo?" Retó ella. Leo sonrió.

"O hija"

Ella volvió a rodar los ojos. "Vamos Leo, tengo antojo de un día de compras."

"Eso es trampa, sabes que así no puedo negarme." Reyna comenzó a caminar de vuelta al auto conteniendo la risa.

 **~oOo~**

Eran cerca de las cuatro de la tarde cuando Reyna al fin aceptó ir a comer.

Habían decido pintar la habitación de color blanco; Reyna compró sabanas y cojines en color verde limón y habían quedado en que harían que la decoración fuera toda en esos tonos. Leo había conseguido un descuento en una mueblería, por lo que compraron la cuna y un par de cajoneras del color de los cojines de Reyna. Ella había aprovechado y compró un poco de ropa para embarazada pues poco a poco sus jeans dejaban de quedarle. También compro unos tenis un número más grande del que ella usaba pues los pies comenzaban a hincharse.

No habían podido resistirse y los dos perdieron la cabeza al ver la diminuta ropa para bebe que había en una tienda departamental que habían visitado. Tuvieron que prometerse no gastar más de doscientos dólares en ropa para bebe o terminarían comprando la tienda entera.

Por último, Reyna reservó una carriola en una tienda para bebés que les daba la opción de elegir el color cuando su hijo hubiera nacido; así no tendrían que agobiarse con los diseños de flores o balones.

Reyna tenia antojo de comida italiana así que fueron a comer al restaurante de Katie, quien se derritió de ternura al ver la barriga de Reyna; prácticamente todos los empleados los felicitaron y consintieron a Reyna con una colección de postres tan deliciosos que la hizo decidir seguir embarazada por siempre para tener siempre esa atención.

"Me la he pasado de maravilla contigo hoy Reyna," confesó Leo mientras probaba una tarta de frambuesa que les habían llevado; ella sonrió y asintió.

"Yo también, Leo, fue mucho más divertido de lo que esperaba."

"Creo que estamos en la etapa bonita de la paternidad, ¿sabes?" Ella asintió.

"Es la etapa donde aún puedes dormir." Leo ni siquiera intento contener su risa y la morena se unió poco después.

"Tengo que llevarte a casa pronto, hoy tenemos tocada en el bar de Pólux y Will me mata si no llego."

"¿Dónde nos conocimos?" Leo sonrió y asintió.

"Sabes, apenas y recuerdo algo de ese día," confesó ella. "Así que técnicamente, nunca te he visto tocar." Leo sonrió, entendiendo a donde quería llegar Reyna.

"Pues hoy es la oportunidad perfecta." Reyna lo observó más emocionada de lo que él esperaba.

"¿Me llevarías?"

"No solo eso, te daré acceso VIP al backstage." Ella rio.

"Dudo que en el bar de Pólux exista el backstage," Leo puso los ojos en blanco.

"Que poca fe me tienes, Reyna."

Hora y media más tarde, Leo la conducía por unas escaleras en la parte trasera del bar. Llegaron a la habitación donde Pólux la había llevado cuando le dio a Leo la noticia de que serían padres y ahí se encontraban los chicos de _"The Williams"_ , el nombre de la banda de Will.

"Vaya, hasta que te dignaste a llegar" Le reclamó Will a Leo quien lo saludó como si nada.

"Reyrey, a ellos ya los conoces," comenzó Leo, señalando a Will, Travis y Connor Stoll.

Will había ido a visitarla mucho en las últimas semanas mientras que los gemelos habían ido al departamento de Leo un par de veces mientras ella vivía ahí. Los aludidos la saludaron y ella correspondió el gesto.

"Ven, te presento a nuestro bajista, Percy Jackson." Un chico de cabello negro y ojos verdes le tendió la mano; era un poco más alto que Leo, pero tenía la misma mirada peligrosa que él.

"Un placer Reyna, felicidades por el bebé," Reyna le agradeció la felicitación.

"Percy será padre pronto; Annabeth, su esposa, tiene casi el mismo tiempo de embarazo que tú," le explico Leo y Reyna asintió.

"Pues felicidades a ti también." Percy sonrió ampliamente, irradiaba felicidad.

"Gracias, ojalá puedas conocer a Annie pronto, sé que se llevaran bien." Leo asintió y le explicó que había sido Annabeth quien había conseguido la casa en la que vivirían.

"Bien, por acá está el chico detrás del telón. Él es Charles Beckendorf, mi primo." El parecido era impresionantemente escaso. Charles era alto y fornido, su mirada era más bien intimidante y su cabello estaba casi rapado. Aun así, envolvió a Reyna en un abrazo mientras la felicitaba.

"Te hablare de él luego," le susurró Leo al oído y ella asintió.

Estuvo un rato charlando con los chicos hasta que Pólux subió para anunciarles que era su turno.

"Abogada," saludó a Reyna "¿Debería de estar preocupado porque estés aquí?" Bromeó y Reyna decidió seguirle el juego.

"Eso depende de la actuación del grupo de esta noche, aunque yo diría que estás en bastante peligro." Los chicos de la banda protestaron haciendo que Reyna y Pólux rieran. Él se ofreció a cuidarla durante el show y la invitó a bajar para que los chicos pudieran prepararse.

Estaba por bajar al bar cuando Leo la tomó de la mano.

"Ten cuidado, ¿sí?" Ella asintió y el agregó. "Pon atención a la canción que cantaré, es para ti."

El corazón de ella se aceleró, pero no tuvo tiempo de responder antes que Pólux la llamara para bajar. Se despidió de Leo con un beso en la mejilla y siguió al dueño del bar.

Tan pronto como observó el lugar lleno de gente, con el olor a alcohol bailando en el ambiente, los recuerdos llegaron a su mente. Recordó el vergonzosamente alto número de chicos que beso esa noche, recordó bailar sobre la mesa, recordó haber noqueado un guardia, recordó a Leo tocando la guitarra y recordó lo malditamente sexy que se veía, recordó cuando él la llevo a su casa y la dejo dormir en su cama, _sola_.

Había sido _ella_ quien se había levantado y lo había buscado en el sillón, se había sentado a horcajadas sobre él y lo había besado como nunca había besado a nadie. Se sonrojó al recordar todo lo que habían hecho esa noche y se sonrojó aún más al darse cuenta de lo mucho que deseaba revivirlo.

El rugido de la multitud cuando los chicos comenzaron a tocar fue lo que sacó a Reyna de sus _no-tan-decentes_ pensamientos.

A diferencia de la noche en que conoció a Leo, ese día estaba tocando pop en inglés. Comenzaron con Justin Timberlake, pasando por Maroon 5 y Robbie Williams, luego subieron a The Killers. La gente perdió la cabeza con Coldplay, bajaron un poco el ritmo con Imagine Dragons y cerraron con un par de canciones de Ed Sheran.

Will presentó a toda la banda y le cedió el micrófono a Leo quien, anunció el rubio, presentaría la última canción.

"Muchísimas gracias por todo su apoyo, esperamos verlos pronto y si me permiten, quiero dedicarle esta canción a la mujer que, en unos meses, me hará el hombre más feliz del mundo."

Leo miro en dirección a la barra, donde Pólux le había conseguido a Reyna un lugar seguro y guiñó un ojo. Comenzó a tocar; la guitarra acústica llenó el lugar acompañada por un golpeteo suave de la batería. Entonces comenzó a cantar.

 _There's no way to say this song's about someone else / No hay forma de decir que esta canción es sobre alguien mas_

 _Every time you're not in my arms I start to lose myself / Cada vez que no estás en mis brazos comienzo a perderme_

 _Someone please pass me my shades / Alguien por favor pase mis sombras_

 _Don't let 'em see me down / No dejes que me vean deprimido_

 _You have taken over my days / Tu has tomado mis dias_

 _So tonight, I'm going out / Asi que esta noche voy a salir_

 _Yet I'm feeling like / Aun así siento que_

 _There is no better place than right by your side / No hay mejor lugar que junto a ti_

 _I had a little taste / Ya tuve una pequeña muestra_

 _And I'll only spoil the party anyway / Y solo arruinare la fiesta de cualquier manera_

 _'Cause all the girls are looking fine / Porque todas las chicas se ven bien_

 _But you're the only one on my mind / Pero tú eres la única en mi mente_

 _La da dee_

 _La da dee doo_

 _La da da me_

 _La da da you_

 _La da dee_

 _La da dee doo_

 _There's only me / Solo estoy yo_

 _There's only you / Solo estas tu_

 _La da dee_

 _La da dee doo_

 _La da da me_

 _La da da you_

 _La da dee_

 _La da dee doo_

 _When you were gone I think of you / Cuando te vas pienso en ti_

La multitud aplaudía al ritmo que Connor marcaba en la batería, Leo los guiaba con sus propias manos antes de volver a tocar.

Sonaba increíble. Reyna conocía la canción, aunque nunca le había puesto atención; era una canción de Cody Simpson, algo que ella siempre considero demasiado pop para ella.

 _All these places packed with people but your face is all I see / Todos estos lugares llenos de gente, pero tu rostro es lo único que veo_

 _And the music's way too loud but your voice won't let me be / Y la música está muy alta pero tu voz no me deja ser_

 _So many pretty girls around / Muchas chicas lindas alrededor_

 _They're just dressing to impress / Solo estan vestidas para impresionar_

 _But the thought of you alone has got me spun / Pero el pensamiento de ti sola me pone a girar_

 _And I don't know what to say next / Y no se que decir_ _después_

 _Yet I'm feeling like / Aun asi siento que_

 _There is no better place than right by your side / No hay mejor lugar que junto a ti_

 _I had a little taste / Ya tuve una pequeña muestra_

 _And I'll only spoil the party anyway / Y solo arruinare la fiesta de cualquier manera_

 _'Cause all the girls are looking fine / Porque todas las chicas se ven bien_

 _But you're the only one on my mind / Pero eres la única en mi mente_

Leo vio directamente en su dirección en la última línea; _"pero eres la única en mi mente_ ". Reyna se dejó llevar, cantaba y aplaudía junto con todos los demás, parada en las puntas de sus pies para que Leo pudiera verla.

 _I pretend the night is so beautiful / Pretendo que la noche es hermosa_

 _Take a photo with the bros / Tomo fotos con mis hermanos_

 _La da dee_

 _La da da doo_

 _They won't see through my disguise / No ven a través de mi disgusto_

 _Right here behind my eyes / Justo detrás de mis ojos_

 _Replaying in my mind / Repitiendo en mi mente_

Repitieron el coro un par de veces más.

Reyna no quería que la canción terminara nunca; era hermosa y era para ella. De todas las chicas en el lugar, de todas las chicas en el país, esa era _su_ canción.

Se rindió.

No tenía caso seguir negándose, esa canción había roto cualquier barrera que Reyna pudo haber puesto contra Leo, la había conquistado. Lo quería, más de lo que ella alguna vez hubiera querido aceptar.

La canción terminó, los chicos se despidieron y desaparecieron detrás del escenario. Pólux la alejó de la masa de gente que se acercaba a la barra y la guió hacia el lugar donde la banda esperaba.

Se encontró con la mirada del moreno en cuanto entro a la habitación; los chicos parecían charlar sobre el show y apenas notaron cuando Leo se alejó de ellos para encontrar a Reyna. Ella se echó a sus brazos por segunda vez en el día.

"¿Debo suponer que te gusto?" Ella rio feliz y plantó un enorme beso en la mejilla de Leo. Él se congelo en su lugar y eso la hizo sonreír aún más. "¿Qué fue eso?"

"Una recompensa; mi pago por haberme robado tus días."

Leo reconoció la línea de la canción y olvido sus propias barreras. Tomó el rostro de Reyna entre sus manos y la besó. Reyna no podía distinguir que era ese hermoso sentimiento dentro de ella; no sabía si eran un millón de mariposas revoloteando en su estómago, o si era su bebé celebrando el beso de sus padres.

"Vamos a casa," le dijo ella en cuanto Leo se separó solo un poco de ella. Una sonrisa triste apareció en el rostro de Leo, pero asintió.

"Te llevare con Nico," contestó Leo con un suspiro. Reyna pasó sus brazos detrás del cuello de Leo y lo acercó a ella.

"No, quiero ir a casa, quiero estar contigo."


	10. Un día en casa

**_Disclamer:_**

 _Cualquier aspecto conocido **pertenece a Rick Riordan** , el resto **nos pertenece a mi y a LittleMissPerfect2**. Por favor no publiquen sin nuestra autorización._

* * *

 _"Me trajiste tu encanto, sabes que me gustas tanto, gracias por traerme paz"_

 **Me cambiaste la vida - Melodycans**

 **Miracles**

X.- Un día en casa

 _By: Ary Hyuga_

 _Beta:_ _LittleMissPerfect2_

* * *

"¿Cómo está Junior?" Reyna puso los ojos en blanco.

"¿Por qué todos dan por hecho que es niño?"

Escuchó la risa de Hyllia del otro lado del teléfono. "El mundo no está preparado para dos Reynas, hermana."

"Que chistosa," respondió sarcástica. "Tu sobrina está de maravilla. Ayer fui al médico y dice que todo va bien; espera que nazca la primera semana de abril."

Reyna estaba en su casa, la que Leo había comprado para ella. Después de un mes de trabajos de mudanza estaba finalmente habitable. No obstante, aún había mucho por hacer. Primero que nada querían cambiar el color de la fachada, pero según su presupuesto, eso tendría que esperar hasta después del parto. Además, la habitación que originalmente iba a ser de Leo ahora sería la del bebé, para poder tenerlo más cerca de su habitación. La habitación que iba a ser del bebé se convertiría en el despacho de Reyna.

Reyna y Leo estaban felices de compartir habitación.

"Entonces programaré mis vacaciones para esas fechas. Con la nueva oficina que está abriendo la empresa apenas y he podido volver a casa." Hyllia trabajaba en una empresa de ventas por internet que estaba en crecimiento. Reyna tenía un par de meses sin verla, pero charlaban frecuentemente por lo que no se sentía como tanto.

"Seguro, me encantaría tenerte por acá."

"Bien, tengo que irme, Rey, saluda a Leo de mi parte."

"Cuídate. Nos vemos hermana." Reyna colgó y miró a su alrededor.

Tenían muy pocos muebles aún, sin embargo los sofás del departamento de Leo se veían increíblemente pequeños en la nueva casa. Había cuadros en todas las paredes y aun así parecían desnudas, el comedor de cuatro sillas tampoco llenaba el espacio designado para él…

Por eso Reyna prefería pasar el tiempo en la cocina. Los contratistas habían hecho un excelente trabajo y la cocina estaba totalmente equipada.

Reyna adoraba pasar las mañanas cocinando y viendo un poco de TV; las tardes las pasaba en la universidad y por la noche veía películas en la habitación hasta que Leo llegaba.

Excepto la última semana.

La banda había tenido que viajar a Los Ángeles a grabar algunas canciones y aunque Leo llamaba todos los días, Reyna lo echaba mucho de menos. Nico pasaba todo el tiempo que podía con ella, lo cual era bastante tiempo pues el chico misterioso con el que Nico había salido mientras Reyna vivía con él, había desaparecido.

Había sido Nico quien la acompañó a la revisión mensual y había tratado de sobornar al Doctor Yew para saber el sexo del bebé.

Había perdido contacto con Jasón; desde que había dejado la casa de Nico apenas y había hablado con él y, aunque extrañaba el apoyo de su mejor amigo, de alguna manera sabia que era mejor mantenerse aleada de él. No podía negar que aun sentía algo por Jasón, pero ya no era lo mismo; de alguna manera, sentía que Jasón estaba demasiado lejos de la realidad en la que ella ahora vivía.

Un par de golpes en la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos; usando solo una camisa de Leo que le quedaba grande y unos gruesos calcetines, se acercó a la puerta y observó por la ventana.

Sintió que tardó una eternidad en abrir la puerta; en cuanto lo hizo saltó sobre él y casi en sincronía él la atrapó en sus brazos.

"¿Me extrañaron?" Leo cerró la puerta ignorando el hecho de que había dejado su maleta afuera y caminó con Reyna hasta su habitación.

"Demasiado." Reyna lo besó y Leo sintió que volvía a respirar. La había echado demasiado de menos, y eso le aterraba; no estaba acostumbrado a que las personas se quedaran en su vida.

Pero sus preocupaciones se fueron en cuanto los labios de Reyna viajaron a su cuello. Esa familiar descarga eléctrica recorrió su espina dorsal y olvidó todo en el mundo. Recostó a Reyna en su cama y dejó que sus instintos hicieran el resto.

 **~oOo~**

"Tengo que hablar seriamente contigo," declaró Reyna la mañana del día siguiente, mientras Leo preparaba hotcakes y ella se encargaba de pagar las cuentas por Internet.

"No sé quién es y te juro que no soy el padre," respondió el despreocupado. Reyna hizo bolita una de las facturas y se la lanzó a Leo en la cabeza, quien solo rio. "Está bien, ¿de qué quieres hablar?"

"¡Leo, ya es diciembre y no hemos adornado la casa!" Este levantó una ceja.

"¿De verdad? ¿Quieres que decoremos?" Reyna se mordió el labio y volvió su vista a las facturas en la mesa frente a ella.

"Me gusta la Navidad," susurró, sus mejillas sonrojadas. Leo dejo lo que estaba haciendo y se acercó a ella.

"Si a la reina le gusta la Navidad, hay que decorar entonces."

Dos horas más tarde se encontraban paseando por el centro comercial en busca de adornos navideños. El espíritu festivo flotaba en el ambiente; guirnaldas adornaban la entrada de todas las tiendas del centro comercial, cascadas de luces colgaban del techo, campanas y cascabeles sonaban por todo el lugar. Leo la había pasado bomba besándola cada vez que pasaban bajo un muérdago, algo que Reyna tenía que reconocer le encantaba. Canciones navideñas eran el fondo musical que acompañaba sus compras, los niños hacían fila entusiasmados para entregarle a Santa Claus sus cartas.

Leo sorprendió a Reyna viendo a todos los niños con Santa.

"¿Puedes creerlo?" preguntó él. "El próximo año estaremos ahí, con el pequeño Leo."

"Pequeña Reyna," corrigió ella. Leo la tomó por la cintura y la acercó a él.

"¿Pretendes llamarla Reyna?" Ella lo pensó por un momento, luego negó con la cabeza.

"Creo que preferiría otro nombre, ¿Qué te parece Esperanza?" La sonrisa en el rostro de Leo no tenía precio.

"Matarás a mi madre de felicidad si decides llamarla Esperanza."Reyna sonrió y rodeó el cuello de Leo con sus brazos.

"Mataremos, será nuestra decisión. "

Leo no pudo resistirse más y la besó. Los niños que hacían fila para sentarse en el regazo de Santa protestaron a sus muestras de cariño por lo que se separaron riendo.

Reyna amaba vivir en Nueva York; la 5ta Avenida era una alfombra blanca por la nieve que cubría la ciudad. Los escaparates con motivos navideños y la música de temporada la transportaban a muchos años atrás, cuando aún era pequeña y sus padres estaban ahí para celebrar Navidad con ella.

Vagaban por las calles de la inmensa ciudad en busca de decoraciones cuando pasaron frente a una iglesia. Algo en la fachada de esta llamó la atención de la morena, aunque esta no estaba segura de que había sido.

"¿Reyna?" Le llamó Leo cuando se dio cuenta de que se había detenido frente a la iglesia.

"¿Ya viste el nombre?" Preguntó ella.

Leo leyó las letras doradas sobre la enorme puerta. "Santa Katherine," leyó y miró a Reyna sin entender, mientras ella ella sonreía ampliamente.

"Katherine , Katherine Esperanza." Solo entonces entendió Leo de lo que hablaba.

"Katherine Esperanza Valdez Ramirez-Arellano," dijo Leo en voz alta.

"Es muy largo, pero me gusta," reconoció Reyna y Leo sonrió.

"¿Y si es niño?"

"¿Qué propones?" preguntó Reyna.

"Pensé en Alexander…"

"¿Como el gran Alejandro?" Leo se encogió de hombros.

"Me gusta la historia griega"

"Prefiero la romana…" susurró Reyna desviando la mirada.

"¿Prefieres llamarlo Julio Cesar?" Reyna hizo una mueca.

"Alexander Valdez Ramirez-Arellano." Ella asintió. "Me gusta cómo suena."

"Vamos," la apuró Leo. "No quiero pasar más tiempo aquí, arriesgándome a que Alexander se congele."

"¡Katherine!" protestó Reyna, lo que hizo reír a Leo.

 **~oOo~**

Pasaron toda la tarde poniendo luces navideñas.

Leo se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había extrañado pasar tiempo en casa. Reyna había puesto música para animarlos mientras trabajaban. Leo notó que su playlist estaba compuesto por todas las canciones que alguna vez había tocado con la banda mientras Reyna los veía.

Ella le contó sobre su infancia, cómo sus padres celebraban la Navidad y de los mejores regalos que recibió. Leo confesó que cada año pedía legos para armar cosas, lo cual no sorprendió nada a Reyna.

"¿En qué piensas?" Preguntó él cuando por fin terminaron de adornar el árbol navideño y se sentaron en el sofá a observarlo, bebiendo tazas de chocolate caliente.

"Pensaba en mis padres," le confesó ella, con un suspiro. "Esta es la quinta Navidad que pasó sin ellos."

Leo tomo su mano, animándola. "Nunca me contaste que pasó con ellos."

Reyna acarició al bebé creciendo en su estómago, un hábito que había adquirido en esos meses.

"Estaban en camino a Chicago, iban de vacaciones. Hyllia y yo nos quedamos aquí por la universidad. Un camión de carga perdió el control y los chocó; impactó el carro tan fuerte que los hizo chocar contra otro auto. Los paramédicos dijeron que fue muerte instantánea."

Leo la observo por un momento; sabía lo que era perder a un padre, el suyo había muerto cuando él estaba en la secundaria, pero su madre lo había apoyado siempre. Estar completamente solo… debía de ser difícil.

"Mi padre falleció de cáncer," le confesó el.

"Lo lamento." Él se encogió de hombros.

"No vale la pena lamentarse por el pasado, ¿o sí?" Reyna negó con la cabeza. "Lo que realmente me importa, es que estamos aquí hoy, muriendo de cansancio porque te encanta la Navidad."

La morena rio con su comentario.

"No me has hablado de Charlie," recordó ella, queriendo pasar a un tema más feliz. Leo asintió. Pasó su brazo por los hombros de ella y la acercó a él antes de comenzar a hablar.

"Cierto. Es hijo del hermano de mi padre; la familia de mi padre tiene la ingeniería en la sangre…" Reyna abrió los ojos como platos.

"¡Espera!" lo interrumpió. El otro día dijiste que eres graduado del MIT, ¿es cierto?"

La reciente conversación con Calipso volvió a su mente; aun así, se obligó a ser sincero con Reyna.

"Si, me gradué hace dos años."

"Creí que habías desertado," confesó ella; él se encogió de hombros.

"Lo intenté, pero mi madre no tenía dinero suficiente para mantenernos a los dos, así que termine la carrera, trabajé lo suficiente para comprar mi auto y rentar el departamento y lo dejé." Leo esperaba que Reyna cuestionara su decisión de abandonar la ingeniería, pero en cambio, preguntó:

"¿Por qué la guitarra? Quiero decir, existen un montón de instrumentos y elegiste el más común." Leo no pudo evitar reír.

"A Will le hacía falta un guitarrista, pero se tocar otros instrumentos" Reyna asintió.

"Tendrás que comprobar eso. Entonces, ¿no volverás a ejercer tu profesión?" Leo desvió la mirada hacia las luces navideñas que parpadeaban en el árbol.

"No lo sé, Reyrey, solo sé que ahora soy feliz y quiero seguir así." Reyna tomó su mano y él la miró: ella lo estudiaba, una sonrisa comprensiva en su rostro. Leo se dio cuenta, con una felicidad enorme, que Reyna no lo juzgaba.

"Me alegra escuchar que seas feliz."

"Bueno, como te decía antes de tu brutal y descortés interrupción," Reyna puso los ojos en blanco, pero no protestó. "A los Beckendorf siempre se nos ha dado muy bien la ingeniería…"

"Alto ahí" Reyna volvió a interrumpir, Leo rio.

"Si, Reyna, debería llamarme Beckendorf. Pero después de la muerte de mi padre decidí adoptar el nombre de mamá."

Reyna lo miró por más tiempo del que él consideró normal con un brillo en los ojos que no supo descifrar. Luego le señaló con la mano para que continuara.

"Bien, Charlie no quiso estudiar la universidad y ha tenido todo tipo de trabajos; cuando Will me pidió que dejara de cuidar su equipo de sonido y subiera al escenario lo llamé y le pedí que tomara mi lugar."

Reyna asintió.

"Yo no tengo familia, o al menos no los conozco," ella hizo una mueca y prosiguió, "la familia de mi madre la desterró al huir con papá y él solo tenía a mi abuela; creo que ella murió antes de que yo naciera."

"Así que son solo tú y Hyllia." Reyna asintió.

"Y ahora la pequeña Katherine." Leo tomó su barbilla y la hizo mirarlo.

"Me tienes a mí también." No era una promesa, y, sin embargo, Reyna sabía que Leo haría cualquier cosa porque esa afirmación fuera verdad.

 **~oOo~**

Eran cerca de las tres de la mañana y Reyna había tenido que correr al baño: odiaba lo pequeña que se había vuelto su vejiga en los últimos meses.

Fue hasta que volvió a la cama cuando se dio cuenta de que Leo no estaba ahí. Comenzaba a preocuparse por él cuando el sonido de una guitarra la guió hasta el que pronto sería el cuarto del bebé.

Leo estaba tocando una melodía suave en la guitarra y, sin darse cuenta de que Reyna lo escuchaba desde el pasillo, comenzó a cantar.

 _"Me cambiaste el futuro_

 _que hermosa casualidad._

 _Me trajiste tu encanto_

 _Sabes que me gustas tanto_

 _Gracias por traerme paz…"_

Dejó de tocar. Reyna se atrevió a dar una mirada a la habitación y vio que escribía algo en una libreta.

"Muy bien, ahora el segundo verso" susurro él. Entonces volvió a cantar.

 _"Me trajiste pasiones que yo no conocía_

 _Me enseñaste a querer como se debía_

 _Tu bailaste mi música y yo escuche la tuya"_

Volvió a detenerse y Reyna lo pudo escuchar riéndose.

"¿Puedes creerlo, mini Leo? Tu madre ha bailado mi música..." Él negó con la cabeza, como si no pudiera creer lo que él mismo decía, y volvió a tocar.

 _"Me quitaste costumbres malas que yo no entendía, y ciego estaba yo…_

 _Y es que de repente, así de repente sin sentido_

 _Eres lo más hermoso que llegó a mi camino, y no te suelto amor…"_

"Muy bien, ahora completa" Leo volvió a tocar; la canción endulzó el corazón de Reyna. Había una pequeña frase que delataba quien era la inspiración a esa canción.

 _"Me cambiaste el futuro, que hermosa casualidad"_

Sonrojada, regresó a la cama antes de que él notará su presencia; guardaría ese momento tan celosamente que ni siquiera Leo sabría que lo había escuchado.

* * *

 **N/A:**

 **Hola chicos!**

 **Espero estén disfrutando de la historia; yo realmente estoy disfrutando escribirla. Aunque realmente apreciaría si me dejaran un comentario de vez en cuando, son mi inspiración y me encantaría saber que opinan de la historia mientras progresa, tengan por seguro que responderé cada uno de sus reviews!**

 **Gracias!**

 _ **Con amor, Ary Hyuga**_


	11. Año Nuevo

**_Disclamer:_**

 _Cualquier aspecto conocido **pertenece a Rick Riordan** , el resto **nos pertenece a mi y a LittleMissPerfect2**. Por favor no publiquen sin nuestra autorización._

* * *

 _"So can you tell me what its like? Can you fly? And tell jesus I said hi."_

 **Keeping Me Alive -** **Corey Harper**

 **Miracles**

XI.- Año Nuevo

 _By: Ary Escobar_

* * *

Reyna caminaba por la senda hacia la puerta frontal de la casa de la señora Esperanza, tan rápido como podía. Leo iba justo detrás de ella, con una mano en su espalda y la otra sosteniendo la maleta que había hecho para pasar la noche ahí.

"Entren chicos, está helando." Los apuro la señora Esperanza, Reyna la saludo con una enorme y sincera sonrisa en el rostro que ella le regresó inmediatamente.

"¡Te ves preciosa, hija!" La madre de Leo la abrazo y el corazón de Reyna se encogió un poco, no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que extrañaba el amor maternal hasta ese momento.

"A veces actúas más como mi suegra que como mi madre." Le reprocho Leo, a lo que Esperanza respondió con una risa encantadora.

Reyna se quitó la enorme chaqueta que la abrigaba y admiro una vez más la casa de la mamá de Leo: la chimenea estaba encendida, una taza de chocolate caliente los esperaba en la mesa de la sala, y un pequeño radio emitía canciones navideñas; el pino natural que adornaba la sala llenaba la habitación con un olor a naturaleza y un ligero aroma a canela provenía de la cocina.

Todo eso hizo que Reyna sintiera que volvía a estar en casa; no podía evitar sentir que su madre saldría de la cocina sosteniendo galletas recién horneadas y se sentaría junto a ella a ver películas navideñas.

"Esa barriga está creciendo muy rápido, Reyna." Comentó Esperanza, sacando a la aludida de sus propios recuerdos. Reyna acarició a su bebé instintivamente, como siempre que alguien hablaba de él.

"Lo se, y el bebé está cada vez más inquieto." Esperanza suspiró.

"Podría apostar a que es niño. Cuando estaba embarazada de Leo, él nunca dejaba de moverse; luego nació y… bueno, supongo que conoces esa ansiedad que tiene de siempre tener algo entre manos," Reyna asintió sonriendo, "bueno, aun sospecho que este niño construía cosas con el cordón umbilical."

Reyna se echó a reír, Leo protesto respondiendo que lo había heredado de ella.

"Cariño, ¿porque no llevas sus cosas a tu habitación?, la madre de Will acaba de llamar, quiere que vayas a ayudarles con los preparativos de la fiesta."

"Pero Reyna…" Esperanza lo interrumpió.

"Reyna no está en condiciones de hacer ningún trabajo pesado, ella se quedara conmigo bebiendo chocolate caliente," entonces miró a Reyna y agregó: "estoy segura de que hay muchas cosas de mujeres de las que podemos hablar."

Reyna sonrió tímidamente. Leo, a regañadientes, obedeció a su madre y unos minutos después salio de la casa.

"Muy bien linda, ahora si: hablemos de embarazos."

Al principio Reyna sintió que una vez más estaba teniendo " _la charla_ ". Esa conversación donde tus padres intentan explicarte cómo llegan los bebés sin querer usar los términos reales; pero conforme avanzó la plática se dio cuenta de que tenía demasiadas dudas que los libros que tanto leía no podían responder.

Leo volvió hora y media más tarde, parecía de muy buen humor pues se sentó con ellas a charlar un rato más.

"Bueno, iré a preparar algo para comer," sentenció Esperanza, "y también tengo que terminar los postres para la fiesta de esta noche, así que se quedan en su casa"

Y dicho esto desapareció en la cocina.

Leo se cambió de asiento para estar junto a Reyna y la abrazo, un cosquilleo familiar recrió el brazo de Reyna al sentir el calor del moreno junto a ella.

"¿Cómo está Will?" Leo sonrió.

"Aparentemente, enamorado." Los ojos de Reyna se abrieron como platos.

"¡No!" exclamó sorprendida, Leo asintió con una sonrisa en el rostro. "¿De quien?"

El moreno negó con la cabeza. "No puedo decirte, se lo prometí."

"¡Leo!" Rogó ella, en cambio él se puso de pie y tomo su mano.

"Ven, quiero que conozcas mi habitación." Reyna sabía que solo intentaba distraerla, pero cedió.

En el segundo piso de la casa solo había dos habitaciones, Leo la guió a la que estaba en el frente de la casa.

Una cama con una colchoneta roja se encontraba justo debajo de la ventana, a la derecha un guardarropa, a la izquierda una mesa de dibujo con un diseño de un motor aún colgado en él: tenía que ser de unos años atrás pues el papel se veía ya amarillo.

Las paredes azules estaban decoradas con mas diseños; había un molino de viento, un auto que auto que parecía sospechosamente un Mustang, muchas piezas que Reyna imagino eran parte de máquinas más grandes…

Ella entró en la habitación. Intentó imaginarse al Leo de la preparatoria, trabajando en la mesa de dibujo, haciendo el diseño de ese motor…

"Digno de un ingeniero, ¿no?" Comentó él. Reyna noto la nota de amargura en su voz y lo observó, curiosa.

"Nunca me has dicho porque lo dejaste." Leo tenía su mirada fija en el diseño en su mesa de dibujo, después de un momento se encogió de hombros y metió sus manos en la bolsa de sus pantalones.

"¿Por qué estás tan empeñada en terminar tu licenciatura? ¿Porqué ser abogada y no… no se, contadora?" A Reyna le tomó dos segundos formular su respuesta.

"Porque me apasiona defender a quienes necesitan ser defendidos." Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Leo pero se desvaneció pronto.

"Podría ganar montones de dinero como ingeniero, pero no me apasiona."

"¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de eso?" Preguntó ella. Leo lo pensó un momento.

"Fue una noche, en una fiesta en la universidad." Él tenía la mirada perdida en el suelo, Reyna lo observaba con atención. "Entrada la noche, alguien llevó una guitarra y algunos comenzaron a tocar; fue mi turno y toque las canciones que Will me había enseñado cuando estábamos en la secundaria."

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de él y entonces busco la mirada de Reyna. "Fue la primera vez que toqué en público; y fui la sensación"

"¿Calipso estuvo ahí?" Leo junto la cejas, confundido: la pregunta lo había encontrado con la guardia baja.

"¿Qué?" Reyna se encogió de hombros.

"Habías dicho que fuiste con ella a la universidad, pensé que ella podría haber estado ahí en tu primer concierto." Ella no estaba enojada, ni parecía celosa, estaba siendo curiosa solamente. Leo asintió lentamente.

"Si, creo que sí estuvo ahí." Esa era una ligera mentira, recordaba perfectamente que Calipso había estado ahí. Él la había invitado a la fiesta y la había llevado a sus dormitorio después de eso: había sido esa noche cuando la beso por primera vez.

"Me habría encantado estar ahí." Confesó Reyna, Leo sonrío.

"¿Quieres conocer mi secundaria?" Ella asintió con una sonrisa en el rostro y lo siguió hasta el auto.

Pasaron la tarde recorriendo el pueblo, Leo le mostró la casa de Will, donde había aprendido a andar en bicicleta, el lugar donde entrenaba cuando era parte de la liga infantil de fútbol americano…

Se estaciono frente a su antigua escuela y Reyna la observo. No era muy diferente a la escuela donde ella había estudiado, no era más que un edificio con pizarrones y asientos.

"Aquí vi a mi padre por última vez," soltó Leo. A Reyna se le encogió el corazón tanto que dolió.

"¿De verdad?" El asintió.

"Él había tenido muchos dolores en el estómago esa semana; yo no sabía que ya le habían detectado cáncer, así que un día me trajo a la escuela: pasó todo el camino dándome consejos y advirtiéndome sobre la vida. Cuando salí, él ya estaba en el hospital, falleció un par de semanas después."

"¿No lo viste cuando estaba en el hospital?" Leo suspiró, sus ojos se humedecieron cuando negó por la cabeza.

"Era solo un niño, Reyna. Él sabía que nos quedaba poco tiempo y no me lo dijo, había tantas cosas que quería preguntarle…" Se le quebró la voz y un nudo se formó en la garganta de Reyna; tomó la mano de Leo entre las suyas pero él no la miro.

"Estaba tan enojado… que deje ir mi última oportunidad de verlo." El silencio reinó en el auto por un momento demasiado largo y entonces Reyna habló.

"¿Podemos ir a visitarlo?" Leo la observo por un momento.

Una gorra de lana cubría su cabeza, su negro cabello se asomaba por debajo y caía en sus hombros; usaba un suéter rosa que se abultaba en su vientre, medias negras y unas botas con relleno de algodón. Sus ojos cafés estaban fijos en Leo.

Leo nunca le había confesado eso a nadie; solo su madre sabía que se había negado a despedirse de su papá, ni siquiera Calipso lo sabía. Pero esa mirada de comprensión en el rostro de Reyna lo hizo darse cuenta de que, contárselo, había sido lo correcto.

"Si, está en el cementerio del pueblo, a unos minutos de aquí." Reyna asintió y miro a la carretera, esperando a que Leo arrancará.

Leo condujo hasta el cementerio y guió a Reyna hasta donde estaba su padre.

 _Hefesto Beckendorf_

 _Amado esposo y padre_

 _1960 - 2008_

"Leo," lo llamó Reyna cuando estuvieron frente a la tumba de su padre, él aludido encontró su mirada, "tienes todo el derecho a estar triste, nadie te juzgará si quieres llorar."

Leo volvió a mirar el nombre de su padre y no tuvo forma de frenar las lágrimas. Cayó de rodillas frente a él y lloro todo lo que nunca se había permitido llorar.

Reyna se arrodilló junto a él, acariciando su espalda y sosteniendo su mano.

 **~oOo~**

Leo estaba en el segundo piso, tomando un baño, mientras Reyna ayudaba a Esperanza con los postres que se ofrecerían en la cena de fin de año.

Ella picaba fresas mientras Esperanza preparaba un par de pays; todo iba de maravilla hasta que Esperanza dejó salir un gemido de dolor, dos segundos después el recipiente de vidrio donde mezclaba los ingredientes cayó al piso haciéndose pedazos.

"¡Esperanza!" Reyna la observo preocupada de que algún pedazo de cristal la hubiera herido.

"Tranquila Reyna, estoy bien." Pero no lo estaba. Reyna podía ver el ligero temblor en sus manos. Se acercó a ella y tomo sus manos entre las suyas, lágrimas silenciosas caían por las mejillas de Esperanza, quien evitaba su mirada.

"¿Qué sucedió?" Preguntó Reyna suavemente.

"Reyna, no puedes decirle esto a Leo," le suplicó ella, "él no puede preocuparse por mi ahora."

"Esperanza…" la presionó Reyna y la aludida al fin la miró.

"El médico cree que es Parkinson." Reyna la abrazó. Conocía la enfermedad más nunca había conocido a alguien que la sufriera; sabía, sin embargo, que era una enfermedad controlable.

"No puedes esconder esto de nosotros, Esperanza," susurro Reyna mientras la sostenía en sus brazos "¿Qué no lo ves? Eres la única familia que tenemos…"

Reyna no pudo evitarlo; comenzó a llorar.

"¿Reyna? ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué pasó?" Leo apareció en la puerta de la cocina, solo vestía el pantalón.

"¡Leo cuidado! ¡Hay vidrios aquí!" Esperanza se separó de Reyna y fue a buscar con qué limpiar los vidrios, Reyna se quedó en su lugar, limpiando las lágrimas en sus mejillas.

"¿Reyrey?" Ella encontró su mirada; se acercó a él con cuidado de no pisar ningún vidrio y lo beso.

Leo sintió que su cerebro se derretía mientras Reyna lo besaba: lo beso con tanto amor que pudo sentir su corazón latir desbocado.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Ella solo sonrió.

"Nada importante."

 **~oOo~**

Se acercaba el fin de año, estaban solo a minutos de la medianoche y Reyna se encontraba observando por la ventana; estaban en casa de Will, y su casa tenía vista hacia un lago. Estaba iluminado por los niños y sus padres que encendían fuegos artificiales, no pudo evitar preguntarse si en unos años, Leo estaría ahí afuera con su hijo.

Suspiró pesadamente.

Le había prometido a Esperanza que todo estaría bien; que la sacarían adelante, que buscarían un buen médico que le diera tratamiento…

Pero no había forma en que pudieran cumplir esa promesa.

Leo había gastado todos sus ahorros en la casa que recién compró, y aunque Leo ganaba suficiente para pagar las facturas, no habían podido ahorrar nada en los últimos meses; y en cuanto naciera el bebé, las cosas irían peor.

"¿En que piensas?" le preguntó Leo, sorprendiéndola. Ella sonrió, intentando ocultar la preocupación que la adueñaba.

"Nada yo… solo pensaba en lo mucho que me dejaste conocerte hoy." Leo le regalo una tímida sonrisa.

"Espero no haberte abrumado con…" Ella puso un dedo sobre sus labios, interrumpiéndolo.

"En absoluto. Me alegro de haber estado ahí para ti." Las palabras tan simples de Reyna causaron en Leo una marea de emociones.

Pero sobre todo, lo llenaron de seguridad: estaba seguro de que quería a Reyna, de que quería estar con ella siempre, que quería casarse con ella.

Su corazón latió desbocado, pero decidió que no habría mejor momento para pedirle que fuera su esposa:

"Reyna" la llamo, ella encontró su mirada y sonrió.

"¿Si?"

"Yo…yo quiero…"

"¡Feliz año nuevo!" La fiesta estalló junto a ellos. Annabeth los enredó en un abrazo y les deseo un año maravilloso, apenas se alejó de ellos y fue el turno de Esperanza; pasaron la siguiente media hora entre abrazos de todos sus amigos; luego se sentaron a festejar con ellos y Reyna pareció olvidar lo que Leo estuvo apunto de decir.

Leo no pudo dormir esa noche, preguntándose qué habría pasado si hubiera tenido oportunidad de terminar su frase.

* * *

 ** _N/A:_**

 _Lamento mucho no haber actualizado antes, la escuela me había consumido totalmente! Pero en fin, ya solo nos quedan unos cuantos capítulos; no dejen de leer :corazón:_

 _Con amor,_

 _Ary_


	12. Saber Perder

**_Disclamer:_**

 _Cualquier aspecto conocido **pertenece a Rick Riordan** , el resto **nos pertenece a mi y a LittleMissPerfect2**. Por favor no publiquen sin nuestra autorización._

* * *

 _"Y me consuelo al entender que aunque te sufro en soledad, fui un escalón importante en tu felicidad."_

 **Saber Perder - Los Caligaris**

* * *

 **Miracles**

XII.- Saber Perder

 _By: Ary Hyuga_

* * *

Hazel y Reyna caminaban por las avenidas de Nueva York; Hazel le había pedido que la acompañara de compras y dado que Leo estaba en California otra vez, había aceptado acompañarla.

Después de varias horas caminando Reyna le había pedido que descansaran un momento, así que se sentaron en un café a charlar por un rato, estaban a punto de irse cuando alguien toco gentilmente el hombro de Reyna.

"Hola" saludo la chica que la había llamado; Reyna reconoció ese cabello rubio y los ojos azules al instante. "No sé si me recuerdes, soy Calipso la amiga de Leo." Reyna asintió y le sonrió.

"Claro, si ¿cómo estás?" Calipso sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

"Bueno, obviamente no tan bien como tu; ¿falta mucho para que nazca?" Ella señalo el vientre de Reyna y la morena sintió una absurda necesidad de alejar a su bebe de la rubia.

"Un par de meses, sí." Calipso sonreía demasiado para el gusto de Reyna; nadie podía ser tan amable sin caer en la hipocresía.

"Me alegra tanto." Un silencio incomodo las abrazo así que la chica continuo. "Yo solo… te vi y pensé que Leo estaría por aquí."

Reyna le dio una mirada rápida a su amiga quien alzo una ceja, curiosa de que mencionaran a Leo.

"No, Leo está de viaje."

"Oh…" Calipso se veía genuinamente decepcionada y eso provocó una punzada de celos en el estómago de Reyna "¿Podrías darle un mensaje por mí?"

Reyna asintió.

"Solo dile que sigo esperando que me llame, he intentado localizarlo pero no tengo su número y la verdad disfrute mucho la otra noche."

Reyna se congelo, Hazel le dio una pequeña patada que la regreso a la realidad.

"Si, si claro, le diré en cuanto vuelva." Calipso le dio una amplia sonrisa y se alejó.

La mirada de Reyna se encontró con la de Hazel que parecía tan confundida como ella.

"¿La otra noche?" Pregunto Reyna. Hazel suspiro, negando con la cabeza.

"No me lo puedo creer." Reyna sintió que las ganas de vomitar se apoderaban de ella.

 **~oOo~**

Reyna tamborileaba sus dedos contra su rodilla. Jason puso una mano sobre la suya y la detuvo gentilmente.

"No te presiones tanto, no es bueno para él bebe." Ella le dio una pequeña sonrisa pero no podía evitar no presionarse; era la segunda vez que se encontraba en esa situación.

Estaba a la espera del veredicto de los jueces, en unos minutos le dirían al fin si su tesis había sido aceptada.

Jason estaba junto a ella, Hazel y Nico del otro lado. Hyllia no había podido viajar para estar ahí y Leo había pasado las últimas dos semanas en California.

La doctora Lupa entro al escenario del auditorio, donde unos minutos antes Reyna había defendido su tesis, y se preparó para hablar.

"Estimados compañeros, alumnos e invitados, por parte de la Universidad de Nueva Roma, es un placer anunciarles que hemos aprobado la Tesis de Ávila - Ramírez Arellano, Reyna, quien a partir de hoy puede titularse como Licenciada en Derecho Civil y Mercantil."

Los pocos asistentes en el auditorio aplaudieron; Reyna se sonrojo, llena de emoción. ¡Al fin!

"Pues si no les molesta, me gustaría invitar la comida de celebración." Propuso Jason cuando caminaban hacia la salida de la universidad.

Nico fue el primero en aceptar; desde que ella y Hazel le contaron lo sucedido con Calipso, parecía menos enojado con Jason. Hazel acepto también y llamo a Frank para que los acompañara.

Subieron al auto de Jason y los llevo a un restaurante que pintaba caro pero también algo rustico.

La especialidad de la casa eran cortes de carne y cervezas. Reyna se lamentó de no poder tomar y pidió una piña colada sin alcohol, el resto de sus amigos compartieron una jarra de cerveza clara.

Frank llego unos minutos después: era la primera vez que Reyna lo veía y de inmediato le agrado.

Era un chico alto y corpulento, usaba el cabello con corte militar que chocaba con sus rasgos asiáticos; pero Reyna se imaginó que con esos músculos nadie se atrevería a mencionarlo. También era increíblemente cariñoso con Hazel y suficientemente inteligente para seguirle la charla a Jason.

El rubio se había sentado junto a Reyna; durante toda la tarde había tomado la mano de Reyna ocasionalmente y poso su brazo en el respaldo del asiento de Reyna, incluso acariciaba el hombro de ella de vez en cuando. Aunque a Reyna le resultaba un poco incómodo el contacto, no se había alejado.

Comenzaba a caer la noche cuando Nico se fue, pues era viernes por la noche y saldría con unos amigos. Hazel y Frank se despidieron también y ofrecieron a Reyna llevarla a casa.

"No se preocupen chicos, yo la llevaré." Decidió Jason. Frank y Hazel aceptaron fácilmente, aunque Reyna habría preferido ir con ellos.

Jason le ayudo a subir al auto y condujo hacia el antiguo departamento de Leo; Reyna tuvo que indicarle el camino a su nueva casa y explicarle que Leo la había comprado para él bebe.

Él la acompaño hasta la puerta, donde Reyna se detuvo para despedirlo.

"Muchas gracias por la comida Jason, y gracias por haber estado ahí." El rubio sonrió; de nuevo esa sonrisa que a Reyna siempre le había encantado.

"Gracias a ti, Reyna, por dejarme estar ahí." Ella no pudo evitarlo, se sonrojo. "Reyna…" Jason suspiro y paso su mano por su rubio cabello.

"Se que… a este punto ya no vale nada pero no puedo dejar de intentarlo," Reyna se preparó para lo que venía; "Aun te quiero, y sé que no hemos hablado mucho pero yo no puedo dejar de pensar en ti; dame otra oportunidad, por favor."

"Jason…"

"No me importa Leo, sabes que puedo darte todo lo que tú y tu bebe quieran; podrás trabajar conmigo en la firma de mi padre, o en el despacho que quieras, tu dime que quieres y te lo daré, pero dame otra oportunidad."

Reyna suspiro.

Intento evitar la mirada de Jason y observo la sala de su casa; estaba fría y obscura por la falta de muebles, las facturas que estaban pendientes de pagar la veían amenazadoras desde la mesa de centro.

Pensó en Esperanza y el dinero que necesitarían para tratar su enfermedad.

Pensó en todas las cosas que aún no habían pagado del bebe…

"Tengo que pensarlo." La sonrisa de Jason fue enorme, la abrazo y le prometió visitarla mañana. Reyna se metió a la cama y no pudo evitar llorar.

Su mente sabía cuál era el mejor camino para ella y su hijo, pero su corazón quería el camino contrario. Pero ¿Y porque quedarse con Leo?

Calipso estaba esperando por él, por repetir lo que fuera que hubieran hecho aquella noche.

Y la realidad era que Leo siempre había esperado por Calipso, había sido toda esa situación la que se había interpuesto entre los dos.

Entonces:

Leo merecía estar con Calipso, necesitaba el dinero de la casa para cuidar de su madre, y su creciente profesión no le permitía distraerse con un hijo en este momento.

Sintió un hueco en el corazón cuando se dio cuenta que ella era el obstáculo más grande en la vida de Leo.

Tomo su teléfono y se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de la hora, él no había llamado para preguntarle cómo le había ido con su tesis.

Suspiro.

No había mucho que decidir entonces.

~oOo~

"No estoy disponible en este momento, por favor deja tu mensaje." Leo gruño por lo bajo, lo que atrajo la atención de Will.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Tengo tres días tratando de contactar a Reyna y me envía directo a buzón," Leo se puso de pie, "no puedo más, tengo que ir a ver si está bien."

"Cálmate, hombre," le llamó Percy. Estaban en el estudio de grabación, esperando a que Connor terminara de grabar un solo de batería. "¿Por qué no llamas a Annabeth y le pides que vaya a tu casa a revisar que todo esté bien?"

"Si, es una gran idea." Secundo Will.

Algo dentro de Leo le advertía que las cosas no iban tan bien como todos pensaban, pero accedió a llamar a Annabeth.

Unos minutos más tarde fue turno de Leo de entrar a la cabina de grabación pues necesitaban que tocara unos arreglos de guitarra; estaba concentrado en su tarea cuando Percy abrió la puerta de la cabina con la preocupación pintada en su rostro.

"Reyna no está en tu casa, ni ella ni sus cosas."

Pasaron siete horas antes de que Leo pudiera al fin aterrizar en Nueva York. Tomó el primer vuelo que encontró y al llegar el primer taxi que vio.

Si Reyna no estaba en casa, entonces estaría con Nico.

La ira y la preocupación inundaban sus venas. ¿Dónde estaba Reyna? ¿Por qué se había ido?

Toco la puerta con demasiada fuerza y estaba listo para estrangular a Nico por información cuando una chica morena abrió la puerta del departamento.

"¿Dónde está Reyna?" exigió él; ella suspiro.

"Tú debes ser Leo." Leo se dio cuenta entonces de que la chica estaba en pijama; no se había detenido a pensar que eran las ocho de la mañana.

"Dime donde esta Reyna." Ella le hizo una seña para que entrara al departamento.

"Entra, te preparare un café."

Y a pesar del tormento de ira que había en su interior, Leo la obedeció; entro y se sentó en el sofá de la sala mientras ella desaparecía en la cocina.

"No se tu nombre," señalo Leo. Hazel le sonrió, dejando dos tazas de café sobre la mesa de centro en la sala.

"Soy Hazel, Hazel Levezque, media hermana de Nico" Leo asintió.

"¿Puedes decirme que paso?" Hazel le dio una sonrisa triste, pero asintió.

"Leo, Reyna es mi mejor amiga, la conozco desde hace muchos años y ella me conoce a mí; sé que sabes que ella estaba enamorada de alguien antes de que esto sucediera…"

"¿Esta con Jason?" El dolor en la voz de Leo era tangible, Hazel no respondió y esa fue suficiente confirmación para él. "No puedo creer que haya vuelto con ese idiota…"

"Ella no era la única enamorada antes del bebe, ¿o sí?" Leo miro a la morena con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Qué?"

"Calipso hablo con Reyna. Le dijo que habían pasado una noche juntos." Leo sintió vértigo por todo su cuerpo.

"No es lo que parece…"

"Parece bastante obvio para Reyna." Le corto Hazel; a Leo le sorprendió notar que Hazel no parecía molesta con él.

"De verdad, es un mal entendido nosotros… solo cenamos y fue mientras Reyna estaba aquí."

Hazel supero.

"Escucha, pareces un buen chico y a Nico le agradas, si el confía en ti, yo también. Pero Reyna es demasiado frágil como para permitirse sufrir, ella sabe que es lo único que te separa de Calipso así que te está dejando el camino libre."

Leo paso su mano por su cabello, frustrado.

"No quiero a Calipso, Hazel, la quiero a ella. Dioses, ¡he estado trabajando tan duro para ella!"

Hazel se removió incomoda en el sofá. "¿Hay algo más?" Preguntó Leo.

"Ella sabe que has trabajado demasiado para ella y piensa…"

"¿Que no podre mantenerla?" Hazel negó con la cabeza, la vista en el suelo, apenada.

"Leo, ella solo está buscando lo mejor para él bebe."

"Necesito hablar con ella, Hazel. Esto es una locura." Hazel se mordió el labio. Leo siguió insistiendo en hablar con Reyna y ella estaba de acuerdo en que Reyna necesitaba escucharlo, pero llevar a Leo a casa de Jason era traicionar a su mejor amiga.

Paso casi media hora hasta que Hazel acepto llevar a Leo a donde estaba Reyna, con la condición de que irían en el auto de ella.

Con el escaso tráfico de la media mañana, Hazel condujo al sector más lujoso de Nueva York. Cada metro que avanzaban Leo sentía como se desvanecía su confianza. ¿Cómo podía pedirle a Reyna que dejara esa vida de lujo y volviera a su casa semi amueblada?

Hazel aparco en un complejo de departamentos de bastantes pisos, el guardia en la recepción les pidió sus nombres y que departamento visitaban; Leo mintió diciendo que era Nico pues sabía que si Reyna se enteraba de que él estaba ahí, no lo dejarían entrar.

Después de una llamada al departamento y cuando Reyna autorizo que los dejaran subir, el guardia los guio a los elevadores y al piso 8.

Leo podía sentir sus manos temblar; no podía competir contra todo eso y aun así, lo intentaría. Ella lo valía, su hijo lo valía.

"Leo," lo detuvo Hazel antes de tocar la puerta del departamento, "nos iremos en cuanto yo lo diga ¿está bien?, no pienso alterar demasiado a Reyna, no está en condiciones de eso."

El aludido asintió y se recordó a si mismo que no podía perder los estribos.

Reyna abrió la puerta alegremente pero se congelo al ver a Leo.

"¡Hazel!" Reclamó, la aludida aprovecho su descuido para entrar y Leo la siguió.

"Espera, ¿qué haces aquí?, no puedes estar aquí" Leo la miro.

"Jason se coló muchas veces en mi departamento, seguro que esto no le molestara…"

"Leo…" Le advirtió Hazel y el suspiro.

"Lo siento."

"Reyna sabes que tienes que hablar con él." La sentencio Hazel, y dicho eso se alejó hacia la cocina.

Permanecieron en silencio un momento, en el recibidor.

Un ventanal enorme decoraba el fondo del departamento, una activa ciudad de Nueva York estaba a los pies de ellos. Muebles contemporáneos y todo tipo de cuadros y esculturas llenaban el departamento. Una enorme televisión colgaba de una de las paredes, y en la alfombra había revistas sobre embarazos y un enorme vaso con leche sabor chocolate.

"¿Antojos?" pregunto Leo, señalando el vaso. Reyna se encogió de hombros.

"Ya no distingo cuales son por el embarazo y cuales son por mí." En medio de toda esa situación, Leo no pudo evitar sonreír con ternura ante su comentario.

Reyna no había cambiado, excepto por el bulto en su vientre que era ahora más grande que antes. Leo seguía abrumándose con su belleza, y el que ella hubiera decidido alejarse de él solo lo hacía más doloroso.

"¿Qué sucede Reyna? ¿Me dejarás, de verdad?" Reyna lo observo por un momento y luego desvió la vista.

"Es lo mejor para los dos." Leo negó con la cabeza y se acercó a ella. Ella no se alejó.

"¿Para los dos? Reyna no había sido tan feliz como en estos meses, por favor, regresa a casa."

"Calipso te espera," declaro ella, sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse y Leo sintió que se le hundía el corazón. "Ella dijo que te dio su número, deberías llamarla."

Leo volvió a negar con la cabeza.

"No quiero a Calipso." Era verdad. No la quería, se había enamorado de Reyna y de la familia que estaban formando juntos, y Calipso no valía tanto como antes. Él pudo ver la furia formarse en los ojos de Reyna.

"¿De verdad? Porque ella parecía ansiosa por repetir lo de la otra noche." Leo suspiro, frustrado.

"Se que suena mal, lo sé. Pero no dormí con ella, nunca lo he hecho Reyrey, solo cene con ella mientras tu viviste con Nico y fue solo una vez…"

Reyna dudo; quería creerle, quería creer que Leo la quería a ella y no a la rubia, pero era demasiado tarde para dar un paso atrás.

"Estoy con Jason ahora." Lo dijo tan bajo que pareció solo un susurro. Le dolía decirlo y le dolía aún más lastimar así a Leo, pero estaba convencida de que sería lo mejor para su hijo y para él.

"Reyna por favor…"

"Leo, amo a Jason, lo he amado desde hace mucho tiempo." Leo se congelo, sintió que la sangre se fue toda a sus pies. "Y nada de lo que has hecho ha cambiado eso; ahora tengo la oportunidad de estar con él y no la voy a dejar, te recomiendo que hagas lo mismo con ella."

"Reyna…" Las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos pero se negaba a llorar frente a él, no podía dejar espacio a la duda.

"Jason está dispuesto a dejarte el camino libre, Leo."

"¿Qué?"

"Él… él está dispuesto a tomar la paternidad del bebe. Podrás seguir siendo libre, estarás con ella como si nada hubiera sucedido."

Leo la observo como si hubiera hablado en otro idioma y después de un momento negó con la cabeza.

"La casa está a tu nombre, tienes las llaves, las cosas que compramos seguirán ahí. Es tu decisión lo que quieras hacerle a esa casa, es de ustedes." Leo miro a su alrededor.

"Si mi hijo decide que prefiere esto a cualquier cosa que yo pueda darle, lo aceptare. Pero esa será su decisión Reyna, no la tuya." Él abrió la puerta listo para irse pero se detuvo y la miro una vez más. "No te tengo miedo, ni a tu novio. Si no me dejas estar ahí para mi hijo tendré que conseguirme mi propio abogado."

Y con eso se fue, cerrando la puerta con mucha más fuerza de la necesaria.

Hazel salió de la cocina tan pronto se cerró la puerta y miro a su amiga; la furia embriagaba su mirada.

"¿Es en serio?¿Quieres quitarle a su hijo?" Hazel negó con la cabeza; "¿¡Qué diablos te pasa Reyna!?"

Salió del departamento deprisa, tratando de alcanzar a Leo. Unos segundos después de haber cerrado la puerta la volvió a abrir.

"Ten por seguro que el abogado que lo defenderá, será mi hermano." Sentencio la morena y volvió a irse.

Leo estaba recargado en el auto de Hazel cuando ella llegó ahí; sus rostro entre sus manos.

"¿Leo?" A Hazel se le hundió el corazón cuando vio una lagrima caer en la camisa del moreno. No pudo evitar abrazarlo.

"Leo lo lamento, no sé qué le sucede, ella no es…"

"Está bien," Leo la separo de él y le dio una triste sonrisa. "Solo quiero que él bebe este bien."

"Vamos, te llevare a casa." El negó con la cabeza.

"Gracias Hazel, pero tengo que volver a trabajar. Hasta luego." Y así, con lágrimas surcando sus mejillas y un corazón destrozado, Leo tomo un taxi al aeropuerto y abordo el siguiente avión a Los Ángeles.


End file.
